Recueil Sterek 2 ou Comment je peux supporter mon compagnon
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Suite du Recueil Sterek ou Comment mon petit ami ne comprend rien
1. Texte 0: Règle

Titre: Recueil Sterek 2 ou Comment je peux supporter mon compagnon

Résumé: Suite du Recueil Sterek ou Comment mon petit ami ne comprend rien

Disclaimer : Les persos de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais les petits textes oui~

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau recueil et de nouvelles folies !

On commence par le mot règle qui vient de Neliia !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Texte 0 : Règle

Derek: Stiles que font toutes ces règles chez nous ?

Stiles: Bah pour mesurer

Derek: Et mesurer quoi ?

Stiles: J'ai lu une étude comme quoi, tiens toi bien, il n'y a aucun rapport entre la taille du pieds ou bien d'une main et celle de la verge d'une personne ! Tu te rend compte ? C'est tout un concept qui s'envole !

Derek: Ok je vais juste poser une autre question: pourquoi autant de règles ?

Stiles: Attention autant de règles de différentes matières ! Il y a en métal: acier, fer mais aussi en plastique, aluminium et polyester ! Oh et aussi je me suis dit que j'allais pas faire de distinction et pris aussi des équerres, un jauge d'épaisseur* et un compas !

Derek: Rassure moi tu n'utiliseras pas tout ça sur toi ? Surtout cet espèce de truc avec toutes ces lames ?!

Stiles: C'est le jauge d'épaisseur ! Et non bien sûr je ne les utiliserais pas sur moi

Derek: Ni sur moi, c'est pas parce que je peux guérir plus vite que je peux aussi régénérer ma queue

Stiles: Ah ? Tu crains pour mini Louloup ? Mince alors ! Mon étude est fini !

Stiles: Mais tu veux vraiment pas le faire pour moi ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Zut

Derek: Une autre question

Stiles: Oui ?

Derek: Pourquoi je te supporte encore ?

Stiles: L'amour mon lapin~

Stiles: L'amour~

Derek: Ou le karma

* * *

*Aussi appelée « cale », une jauge d'épaisseur est une lame métallique ayant une épaisseur précise servant à vérifier l'espace entre deux pièces (appelé « jeu »). C'est un outil qui sert essentiellement en mécanique et qui se présente le plus souvent sous la forme d'un ensemble de plusieurs jauges de différentes épaisseurs.

Reviews ?


	2. Texte 1: Enceint(e) ?

Texte 1: Enceint(e) ?

Inconnu: Hey mon mignon j'ai passé une superbe soirée avec toi hier

Derek: Qui êtes vous ?

Inconnu: Oh aller pas de ça avec moi p'tit cul des bois

Derek: Déjà je ne suis ni votre « mignon » et encore moins votre « p'tit cul des bois » alors vous allez arrêter tout de suite de me harceler !

Inconnu: Voyons Stiles

Derek: QUOI ?!

Derek: Comment ça Stiles ?!

Derek: T'as intérêt à répondre si tu veux pas que je te retrouve et ne t'arrache la gorge avec les dents, enfoiré !

Inconnu: Eh oh ne sois pas grossier Sourwolf !

Derek: Stiles ?

Inconnu: Oups

Derek: C'est quoi encore ce cirque Stiles ?!

Stiles: Bon ok c'est moi

Stiles: Je voulais juste voir à quel point allait ta jalousie et je dois dire que ça vole pas haut mon louloup u.u

Derek: Je veux divorcer

Stiles: QUOI ?!

Stiles: Tu peux pas !

Derek: Et pourquoi ?

Stiles: Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Derek: Cherche encore

Stiles:...

Stiles: Parce que je suis enceinte !

Stiles: Ah non plutôt enceint vu que je suis un homme

Stiles: Alors ?

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Lapin ?

~30 minutes plus tard~

Peter Hale (loup psychopathe): Hey Stiles tu peux me dire pourquoi mon imbécile de neveu est figé au milieu de votre salon ?

Stiles: Euh je l'ai peut être cassé ?

Peter Hale: Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais bien joué ! Je t'envoie la photo de ce fabuleux spectacle

Stiles: Tu pourrais me prendre aussi quelques vêtements ?

Peter Hale: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Je crois que je vais aller passer quelques temps chez mon père pour mon garder intégrité physique

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Texte 2: Chibre

Le titre vient de mon amie Margoto, avant ça je ne connaissais même pas ce mot XD

* * *

Texte 2: Chibre

Stiles: L'été me manque

Derek: Moi aussi

Stiles: La chaleur, les T-shirt, toi portant des Herley, les muscles saillants et la sueur recouvrant les torses hâlés !

Stiles: Les glaces et les cocktails de fruits !

Stiles: Les balades nu sur la plage avec le chibre* à l'air !

Stiles: La liberté !

Derek: Chibre ?

Stiles: Le sable chaud et la mer nous caressant les parties intimes !

Derek: Chibre ?

Stiles: Sérieux Sourwolf tu retiens que ce mot de tout ce que j'ai dis ?

Derek: Ça veut dire quoi ?

Stiles: Regarde sur le net et vient me voir dans la chambre après

Stiles: J'ai besoin de chaleur~

~1 heure plus tard~

Derek: Oh ça y est je sais ce que ça veut dire !

Stiles: Sérieux tu m'envoie ça après m'avoir fait poireauter 1 heure ! 1 PUTAIN D'HEURE DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE !

Derek: Désolé

Derek: J'ai plus de forfait internet, j'ai du passer au Macdo pour avoir la Wifi

* * *

*Chibre: Sexe masculin évoqué de façon argotique et vulgaire. Terme comprenant des variantes telles que chibron, chibraque, ou chichi.

Reviews ?


	4. Texte 3: Olaf

Celui-ci vient de Manolo

Amusez-vous bien ;)

* * *

Texte 3: Olaf

Stiles: Yeah la Reine des neiges 2 sort bientôt !

Derek: Super

Stiles: Je vais pouvoir revoir Olaf ! Il est si drôle avec son côté naïf mais attachant

Derek: Ça me rappelle quelqu'un

Stiles: Et sa petite carotte qui lui va si bien !

Derek: De plus en plus de ressemblance

Stiles: Et

Stiles: Attend t'as dit quoi là ?!

Stiles: Petite carotte ? Ressemblance ?

Derek: Oui ton petit nez

Stiles: Mouais

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je te surveille Sourwolf !

Derek: Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

* * *

Stiles a l'esprit vraiment mal tourné XD

Vous avez compris vous ? ;)

Reviews ?


	5. Texte 4: Neige

Et maintenant on passe aux deux mots de SosoLeCroco, celui-ci et le suivant ;)

* * *

Texte 4: Neige

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf que font deux bonhommes de neige qui tombent amoureux ?

Derek: Je veux pas savoir

Stiles : Ils se roulent des patins XD

Derek: Tu es fou

Stiles: Non je suis givré ;)

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Texte 5: Temps de merde

Texte 5: Temps de merde

Stiles: Mais quel temps de merde !

Derek: Hm

Stiles: Entre la pluie, la neige, les nuages gris et là non présence du soleil ! J'en peux plus !

Derek: Hm

Stiles: Hier et encore aujourd'hui je me caille les miches, là je sens même plus le bout de mes doigts ! Il fait un froid à se les peler ! Et ma pauvre Roscoe qui ne démarre même plus a cause de ce temps de merde ! Bouhou c'est de pire en pire !

Stiles: Tiens je sens même plus mes pieds là tellement elles sont enfoncés dans la neige ! Sérieux ça fait genre 30 centimètres ce truc ! Bientôt ça arrivera au niveau de mes couilles et là y'aura vraiment un problème Sourwolf parce que je veux bien que ce soit la saison mais je fais pas dans le Casse noisette !

Derek: Comment tu fais pour texter si tu sens plus tes doigts ?

Stiles: Euh bah grâce au microphone qui te permet de texter en parlant

Derek: Au moins t'as toujours ta langue

Stiles: Et heureusement !

Derek: J'aurais pas dit ça

* * *

Reviews ? XD


	7. Texte 6: Colis

Texte 6: Colis

Stiles: C'est inadmissible !

Derek: ?

Stiles: J'attendais un colis aujourd'hui et devine quoi ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: C'est pas ce que j'ai commandé !

Derek: ?

Stiles: J'avais commander quelque chose pour un peu pimenter notre couple et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont envoyés ?!

Derek: ?

Stiles: Des menottes à froufrou rose ! Non mais tu te rend compte ?! Des menottes à FROUFROU ROSE !

Déjà que la dernière fois j'avais commandé un T-shirt édition limitée de Batman et j'ai reçu à la place, tiens toi bien, un foutu T-shirt Batwoman ! Alors là je vais porter plainte !

Derek: Et tu vas porter plainte parce que t'as reçu des menottes à froufrou rose

Stiles: Carrément ! Ils vont voir ! Je vais pas abandonner ! Ah ça ils vont connaître le nom de Stiles Stilinski !

Derek: Je vois déjà les gros titres « Un jeune homme porte plainte à cause de menottes à froufrou rose, mais où va donc le monde ? »

Stiles: Et du t-shirt Batwoman aussi ! Même si il est plutôt pas mal, c'est pas BATMAN !

Derek: Ok bonne chance

Stiles: Merci Sourwolf j'apprécie ton soutien ^^

Derek: Juste une chose: quand tu portera plainte, je ne te connaîtrais plus

* * *

Alors Stiles va t-il porter plainte ? Derek ignorera t-il vraiment Stiles ? Que vont devenir les menottes à froufrou ?

Reviews ? ;3


	8. Texte 7: Ce rêve bleu

Texte 7: Ce rêve bleu

Stiles: Ce rêveeeuuh bleeeeuuuuuhhh !

Derek: C'est pas vrai tu continue encore ?

Stiles: Je n'y crois paaaas ! C'est merveilleeeeeuuuuuuhhhh

Derek: Arrête !

Stiles: Où personne ne nous dis ! C'est interdit !

Derek: Ne fini surtout pas cette phrase

Stiles: De croire encore au bonheeeuuuuur !

Derek: On aurait jamais dû voir Aladdin

Stiles: Ce rêveeeuuh bleeeeuuuuuhhh !

Derek: Stiles, retiens bien ça: si tu continue encore avec ces stupides messages tu le regretta !

Stiles: Ok

~Sonnerie de téléphone de Derek~

Derek: Allô ?

Stiles: CE RÊVEEEEUUUUHHH BLEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH !

Derek: Putain ! MES OREILLES STILES ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Stiles: Bah quoi tu m'as dit d'arrêter les messages ? ^^

* * *

Pauvre pauvre Derek XD

Reviews ?


	9. Texte 8: Supernatural

Texte 8: Supernatural

Stiles: Dit on continue à regarder Supernatural ce soir ?

Derek: Pour que tu bave encore devant ce Dean ?

Stiles: Roooh je bave pas ! J'admire juste son jeu d'acteur, c'est tout !

Derek: Redis moi ça bien en fasse et on verra bien

Stiles: Soit pas jaloux Sourwolf ! C'est toi que j'aime et puis je trouve que vous vous ressemblez un peu u.u

Derek: En quoi ?

Stiles: Bah vous êtes tout les deux bourrus et vous foncez toujours tête baissée vers le danger. Vous avez du mal à exprimer vos sentiments. Oh et pour vous tuer est la seule solution au problème !

Derek: Charmant

Stiles: J'ajoute que vous pouvez être facilement vexé voir irritable aussi

Derek: T'as oublié une chose

Stiles: Quoi ?

Derek: On est aussi très revanchard alors j'efface tout de suite tes Supernatural

Stiles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! SAUVE MOI CASTIEL !

* * *

Castiel à la rescousse !

Reviews ?


	10. Texte 9: Yuka

Texte 9: Yuka

Stiles: Cette application est vraiment génial !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Yuka tu connais ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Tu scanne les produits alimentaires voir cosmétique puis ça te dit si le produit est bon pour toi ou non ! C trop cool !

Derek: Hm

Stiles: Enfin y'a quand même un petit bug car il a dit que les curly fries c'est mauvais pour la santé

Derek: Mais bien sûr

Stiles: Enfin bon y a rien d'infaillible !

Derek: Tu m'étonne

Stiles: Je sens bien ton sarcasme à travers tes messages

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je suis sur que si je te scanne là maintenant, l'appli montrerait que tes tentatives de sarcasme sont « médiocre »

Derek: Je ne suis pas un produit

Stiles: Non

Stiles: Tu es juste un Sourwolf défectueux et non commercialisé ^^

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: De la part de Yuka : « Excellent »

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? C Bon, excellent, médiocre ou mauvais ?

Une petite review ;3


	11. Texte Spécial: Douce Nuit

Deux petits textes pour vous en ce jour spécial !

Passer de bonnes fêtes et surtout Joyeux Noel ! ;3

* * *

Texte Spécial: Douce nuit

Stiles: Douce nuit

Derek: Sainte Nuit

Stiles: Tout est calme

Derek: Plus de bruit

Stiles: C'est Noël et là-bas dans le ciel

Derek: Une étoile d'un éclat irréel

Stiles: Brille au loin sur le monde

Derek: Comme un beau rêve infini

Stiles: Douce Nuit

Derek: Sainte Nuit

Stiles: Il est né à minuit

Derek: Dans la forêt au milieu des arbres

Stiles: Et depuis l'univers à chanté

Derek: C'est Noël

Stiles: Que notre amour soit éternelle

Derek: Encore un merveilleux noël à tes côtés

Stiles: Merci de m'aimer, de me suivre dans mes délires mais aussi de me supporter

Derek: Peut importe tes pitreries, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à mon mari

Derek: Je t'aime

Stiles: Moi aussi je t'aime

* * *

Reviews ?


	12. Texte Spécial: Joyeux Noël !

Texte Spécial: Joyeux Noël !

Stiles: JOYEUX NOËL !

Derek: Stiles, noël c'était il y a une semaine

Stiles: Et alors ? Noël pour moi c'est tout le temps alors JOYEUX NOËL MON SOURWOLF !

Derek: T'es vraiment pas un cadeau

Stiles: Nop je suis un véritable miracle voyons !

Derek: Un miracle ou une malédiction

Stiles: Méchant !

Stiles: Pour la peine t'auras pas ton cadeau ce soir !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Le ruban servira pour autre chose

Derek: Quel ruban ?

Derek: Stiles ? Quel ruban ?!

* * *

Et encore Joyeux Noël ;3


	13. Texte Spécial: Bonne Année !

Texte Spécial : Bonne année !

Stiles: Bonne année mon louloup !

Derek: Bonne année

Stiles: Une nouvelle année qui commence et avec de nouvelles résolutions ! Devine laquelle je vais prendre ?

Derek: Je ne sais pas

Derek: Peut être de ne plus faire d'expérience stupide surtout au loft

Derek: Ou bien d'arrêter de faire tes tours de magies sur nos pauvres meubles et aussi sur des gens innocents

Stiles: Aucune de ces choses mon louloup !

Derek: Pas d'année tranquille alors ?

Stiles: Nop cette année je vais essayer de faire plus de sport !

Derek: Stiles tu ne pratique plus de sport depuis le lycée

Stiles: Mais si voyons tu sais ce sport qui fait bien transpirer et qui te fait presque tomber dans les pommes après ?

Derek: Non je vois pas

Stiles: Le sport de chambre !

Stiles: Alors ma résolution est bien meilleur non ? ;)

Derek: Totalement et on commence maintenant à appliquer ta résolution

* * *

Et Bonne Année à vous tous !

Meilleurs vœux et surtout une bonne santé !

Une nouvelle année qui commence et je suis ravie de la partager encore avec vous tous ;3


	14. Texte Spécial: Et ça recommence !

Texte Spécial : Et ça recommence !

Stiles: J'y pense Derek tu m'a pas dit ta résolution pour cette année ?

Derek: J'en ai pas et pourquoi tu m'envoie un message alors qu'on est tous les deux au loft ? T'es où ?

Stiles: Au toilette mais ne change pas de sujet Sourwolf ! Tu as forcément une résolution pour cette année !

Derek: Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'avoir de ou des résolutions pour l'année

Stiles: Si ! Et d'ailleurs elle te plaît bien ma nouvelle résolution comme l'autre fois au cinéma

Derek: Je ne veux pas en prendre et au lieu de texter au toilette viens plutôt me parler en face

Stiles: Ah non c'est pas possible ça

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Je suis momentanément indisponible

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je suis actuellement à la banque pour déposer un gros dépôt

Derek: De quoi tu me parles ?

Stiles: Sérieux Derek la salle de bain n'est pas faites que pour des douches crapuleuses hein faut aussi libérer notre corps d'une autre façon. Pas très glamour certes mais nécessaire pour le transit -_-

Derek: Oh

Stiles: Oui « Oh » donc pour cette année il faudrait peut être que tu sache comprendre les doubles sens/sous-entendus etc... ça éviterait pleeeeiiiinnns de situations gênantes comme celles-ci par exemple

Derek: Je ferais des efforts

Stiles: Bien je suis fière de toi mon louloup !

Stiles: Maintenant soit un amour et va me chercher du PQ

* * *

Reviews ? XD


	15. Texte 10: Foodvisor

Texte 10: Foodvisor

Derek: Salut tu connais cette application Foodvisor ?

Stiles: Ça me dit quelque chose, c'est quoi ?

Derek: C'est une appli qui t'aide à être en bonne santé

Stiles: Oh ! Comment ça marche ?

Derek: Tu prend une photo et après ça te dit ce que chaque chose t'apporte en bien ou non pour toi

Stiles: Une photo de quoi ? De nourriture ?

Derek: Oui

Derek: Mais j'ai aussi essayé sur autre chose

Stiles: Et ça marche ? T'as fait ça sur quoi ?

Derek: Sur toi

Stiles: ?

Derek: Ça dit que tu m'apporte : 30g d'Emmerdes + 40g de Conneries + 20g d'Exaspérations + 10g d'Envie meurtrière

Stiles: Ah ah très drôle Sourwolf

Derek: J'ai pas fini

Derek: Ça donne un total de 100kcal d'Amour par jour

Stiles: Oh ! Je suis bon pour ta santé alors !

Derek: Physique mais pas mental

Stiles: C'est déjà ça ^^

* * *

Review ? XD


	16. Texte 11: Cerveau

Texte 11: Cerveau

Stiles: Derek

Derek: ?

Stiles: Faut que tu écarte plus les jambes à l'avenir

Derek: QUOI ?!

Stiles: Bah oui, il faut que tu aère ton cerveau

Derek: C'est quoi encore ces conneries Stiles ?

Stiles: J'ai lu que le cerveau était directement relier à notre service trois pièces et vu comme tu ne t'en sert pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu l'aère un peu plus

Derek: T'es encore sur cette histoire d'oméga

Stiles: Noooon voyons ! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire enfin ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais failli y rester

Stiles: Tout ne tourne pas autour de Monsieur !

Stiles: Je ne pense juste qu'à ton bien être qui passe par un peu d'INTELLIGENCE dans ton CERVEAU ! Rien d'autre mon chérie ^^

Derek: Bien sûr

Stiles: Hmm

Derek: Quoi encore ?

Stiles: Finalement oublie cette histoire d'écarter les jambes

Derek: ?

Stiles: Amener plus d'air dans une tête remplie d'air risque de la faire exploser ET j'adore ta jolie tête mon chérie ^^

Derek: Je vais morflé pendant combien de temps ?

Stiles: Pendant toute ta vie, car ton bien être est ma seule priorité, mon chérie ^^

* * *

Alors ? Derek doit-il ou non plus écarter les jambes ? XD

Reviews ?


	17. Texte 12: Amant(e)

Texte 12: Amant(e)

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf combien t'as eu d'amant(e) avant de me connaître ?

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Je sais déjà que t'es sorti avec Paige, ensuite folle dingue psychopathe numéro 1 puis numéro 2 et l'autre mercenaire aussi aimable que des cuvettes de toilette doooonnnc après la folle dingue numéro 1, quand t'étais à New York. T'as eu des aventures ?

~20 minutes plus tard~

Stiles: Derek ? Youhou ! T'es toujours là ?

Stiles: Tu dors ?

Derek: Non, je compte

* * *

Ohlala Derek est vraiment sérieux ? A vous de me le dire ;)

Reviews ?


	18. Texte 13: Beau ou intelligent ?

Texte 13: Beau ou intelligent ?

Stiles: Dit Derek quel genre d'homme préfères-tu : très intelligent ou très beau ?

Derek: Aucun des deux. Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Stiles: Euh quoi ?

Stiles: Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?

Derek: A toi de voir

* * *

C méchant XD

Reviews ?


	19. Texte 14: Soldat

Salut les gens ! Oui je sais on est pas mercredi maaaiiiis j'avais envie d'envoyer ces petits textes plus tôt donc...

~~~~Bonne lecture~~~~

Texte 14: Soldat

Stiles: Garde à vous !

Derek: Bonjour à toi aussi

Stiles: Repos soldat !

Derek: Je vais bien merci et toi ?

Stiles: Excellent ! Et faut vraiment que tu regarde ce documentaire sur les soldats, leurs entraînements et tout le reste ! C'est super intéressant !

Derek: Ah

Stiles: Très enthousiasme tout ça mais si tu voyais ce documentaire ! Avec tout ces hommes courageux qui partent aux combats défendre notre pays

Derek: Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'engager ?!

Stiles: Non voyons t'es fou ? J'ai déjà à faire avec tout ce truc surnaturel alors je vais pas non plus partir loin pour me faire fusiller les miches ! Surtout qu'en plus il y a mon père, la meute et toi aussi ! Mon mari ! Comment tu ferais sans moi hein ? Je te le demande

Derek: Beaucoup de choses

Stiles: Sympa je note

Stiles: Et toi sinon tu t'engagerais ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: QUOI ?!

Stiles: Tu veux faire la guerre ?!

Derek: Non

Derek: Mais je suis marié et je voudrais la paix

* * *

Alors Derek s'engagera-t-il ?

Reviews ? XD


	20. Texte 15: Uniforme

Texte 15: Uniforme

Stiles: Y'a pas a dire l'uniforme c'est sexy !

Derek: L'uniforme ?

Stiles: Voyons mon louloup, le fantasme de l'uniforme tu connais ?

Derek: Fantasme de l'uniforme ?

Stiles: Le fantasme qui caresse le petit soldat et qui se met au garde à vous. Ajouter à cela l'uniforme nous avons

Stiles: Le fantasme de l'uniforme !

Derek: Je sais ce qu'est un fantasme, Stiles mais pourquoi tu me parle d'uniforme maintenant ?

Stiles: Je sais pas trop

~10 minutes plus tard~

Appel entrant de Derek à Stiles

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Oui ?

Derek: Que font des pompiers chez nous ?

Stiles: Ils font leurs job ?

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Oui mon amour ?

Derek: Dit adieu à tes fantasmes

* * *

Booooon Stiles a encore merdé Hmmm à mon avis encore une de ses expériences qui à mal tourner XD

Reviews ?


	21. Texte 16: Compliment

Texte 16: Compliment

Stiles: Je suis horrible Sourwolf !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je me suis regarder dans la glace et c'est vraiment pas beau à voir ! J'ai pris du poids, j'ai trop de grains de beauté, la peau trop blanche ce qui me fait ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine et en plus mes cheveux font la fête sur ma tête qui ressemble, en plus, à rien du tout !

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: J'ai besoin d'un compliment ! Du genre maintenant !

Derek: D'accord

Derek: Tu as une bonne vue

* * *

Pauvre Stiles XD

Une petite review pour lui remonter le moral ? ;3


	22. Texte 17: Au menu

Texte 17: Au menu

Derek: Salut, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui doit faire le repas ce soir

Stiles: D'acc alors ce soir au menu ce sera amour et eau fraîche

Stiles: Tenu d'Adam obligatoire mon louloup ;)

~Le lendemain~

Stiles: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ce soir, mon louloup ?

Derek: Les restes d'hier soir chéri...

* * *

Salut les gens ! En ce moment je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour créer des textes alors je cherche sur le net ici et là et parfois ça m'inspire des petits textes comme ceux fait ces temps ci mais j'en ai un peu marre de cette méthode u.u

Alors voilà je réquisitionne votre aide, si vous le voulez-vous bien, en vous demandant de me donner un mot, de votre choix, à chaque review que vous me donnerez ! Et pour chaque mot, un petit texte !

À vous de jouez ;3

Reviews ?


	23. Texte 18: Saint Valentin

Et voici un petit texte pour julie-deoliveira ! J'espère que cela te plaira ;3

* * *

Texte 18: Saint Valentin

Derek: Joyeuse Saint Valentin Stiles

Stiles: Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon louloup ! Merci pour la rose ça change des gros bouquet de fleurs trop encombrant comme l'a fait Scott l'année dernière avec Kira ! La pauvre s'est retrouvé avec au moins 10 bouquets de fleurs ! Et je parle même pas des boîtes de chocolat !

Derek: C'est normal et puis j'ai repris le slogan du fleuriste

Stiles: Oh ? Ça dit quoi ?

Derek: "Dites-le avec des fleurs"

Stiles: Ah ? Et donc pourquoi une seule rose ?

Derek: Parce que mon amant est si bavard qu'il ne me laissera jamais en dire plus

Stiles: Ah ah très drôle ! Ton sens de l'humour me laisse sans voix à chaque fois

Derek: Si seulement

* * *

Reviews ?


	24. Texte 19: Litière

Neliia ! C pour toi ;3

* * *

Texte 19: Litière

Derek: N'oublie pas de changer la litière de ton matou

Stiles: Ouais ouais je sais tu me l'a répété je ne sais combien de fois ! Je l'as changerai une fois rentrer

Derek: Y'a intérêt

Derek: Ça sent vraiment mauvais et ça embaume l'appart

Stiles: Roooh toi et ton super flair de loup garou ! Un peu d'urine, des petites crottes et Monsieur nous fait un caca nerveux

Derek: Je ne fais pas de « caca nerveux » comme tu dis. Ça sent vraiment mauvais dans l'appart ! Et tout ça vient de ton chat, que lui as-tu donné à manger pour que ça sente un truc pareil et que ça sorte en aussi grande quantité ?

Stiles: Oh ça ! Des croquettes bio pour chat, je voulais essayer pour voir si ça lui plaisait

Derek: N'en n'achète plus

Stiles: D'accord Sourwolf ! Donc du coup je suis en train de faire les courses, tu veux que je t'achète des croquettes bio pour chien ? Ou t'as peur pour la canalisation des toilettes ?

* * *

« L'insolence » ! Comme l'a dit une de mes amies XD

Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ? ;3


	25. Texte 20: Insomnie

Sloe Balm a ton tour ;3

Texte 20: Insomnie

Stiles: C'est bon j'ai été voir mon médecin pour check-up habituel et je lui ai touché deux mots pour mes problèmes d'insomnie

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: Bah tout va très bien mais après il m'a conseillé d'aller voir un psy le salaud !

Derek: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Je lui est dit mon problème de sommeil, il m'a posé des questions etc... puis conclusion pour lui faut que j'aille voir un psy !

Derek: Attend quelles genres de questions ?

Stiles: Des questions sur mon quotidien, mon travail, si j'étais stressé ces derniers temps, mes rêves et tout le tralala

Derek: Et donc ?

Stiles: Je lui est répondu que tout allait bien, mon travail, mon couple et que mes rêves étaient normaux comme d'habitude

Derek: Je sens que je vais regretter de demander ça mais que lui as-tu dit exactement sur tes rêves ?

Stiles: Quoi tu veux que je te raconte ce que je lui ai dit ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Je lui est raconté mon rêve de la nuit dernière sur une invasion de cornichon zombie transformant les humains en concombre par morsure et capturé ensuite par des pots de Nutella extraterrestre qui font des expériences sur les concombres/humain avec des fouets, des godemichets et tout un tas de trucs version BDSM

Stiles: Oh et y'avait même Robin qui chevauchait une carotte violette ! Ça existe ça une carotte violette ? Bof peu importe mais par contre je me demande bien ce que faisait Robin dans mon rêve, j'aurais beaucoup plus adoré que ce soit Batman ou le Joker au choix

Stiles: Un rêve normal quoi ! Non vraiment je pense plutôt que mon problème vient de ce foutu matelas qu'on a acheté la semaine dernière u.u

Stiles: T'en pense quoi ?

Stiles: Derek ?

Derek: Va voir un psy

Reviews ? XD Et ne me jugez pas sur le rêve hein XD


	26. Texte 21: Lune de miel

Et un petit texte pour lesaccrosdelamerceri ! Yeah ;3

Texte 21: Lune de miel

Stiles: Je veux une seconde lune de miel !

Derek: Et pourquoi ?

Stiles: Parce que !

Stiles: Je veux des cocktails ! Je veux nager ! Je veux pouvoir me prélasser au bord d'une plage ! Je veux sentir le soleil sur ma peau ! Je veux même être en sueur, avoir chaud et bronzer si il le faut !

Stiles: En fait, je veux que ce soit comme lors de notre lune de miel !

Derek: Et pourquoi pas des vacances ?

Stiles: Non

Derek: Non ?

Stiles: Les vacances c'est pas pareille, c'est fait pour se détendre, faire du tourisme etc... mais la lune de miel c'est bien mieux

Derek: Et en quoi ?

Stiles: Tout simplement parce que, pendant toute la durée de la lune de miel, on est exclusivement dans une chambre à ne faire que la bête à deux dos !

Stiles: Donc lune de miel = sexe à gogo !

Derek: Et que dirais-tu de toi moi chambre = sexe à gogo ?

Stiles: Plait-il ?

Derek: Oublie la plage, vient me rejoindre dans la chambre pour notre seconde lune de miel

Stiles: Super ! Mais je veux tout de même des cocktails !

Reviews ?


	27. Texte 22: Chocolat

Hmm miam chocolat *bave* Bravo julie-deoliveira, tu m'as donnée faim XD

Texte 22: Chocolat

Stiles: J'adore vraiment le chocolat !

Derek: Ok

Stiles: Que ce soit en gâteau, en bonbon, en fondant, en boisson, en tablette ou en pot comme le Nutella

Derek: Et ?

~5 minutes plus tard~

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Quoi ?

Derek: Ça va ?

Stiles: Oui pourquoi ?

Derek: Tu me parles de chocolat et après plus rien

Stiles: Oh oui j'étais juste partis dans mes pensées avec toi, nu, recouvert de chocolat de partout ! Et surtout sur tes tablettes de chocolat ! Miam~

Derek: Suis-je devenu une friandise ?

Stiles: Ouaip !

Stiles: Et puis fais pas ton vexé ! Je te regarde comme je regarde le Nutella !

Stiles: Avec beaucoup d'amour~

Reviews ? Fan de chocolat ? XD


	28. Texte 23: Slip

Texte 23: Slip

Stiles: Chérie~

Derek: ?

Stiles: J'ai pas de slip~

Derek: Demain je t'en lave un

Stiles: Crétin

Derek: ?

* * *

Toujours rien compris XD

Review ?


	29. Texte 24: Bête

Texte 24: Bête

Stiles: Tu es bête

Derek: Pardon ?

Stiles: Oups pardon en fait je voulais dire que tu es UNE bête

Derek: Quoi ?!

Stiles: Tu marches comme une bête

Stiles: Tu travailles comme une bête

Stiles: Tu conduis comme une bête

Stiles: Tu manges comme une bête

Stiles: Tu dors comme une bête

Derek: Je suis ton mari pas une bête

Stiles: Laisse moi finir

Stiles: Et tu fais l'amour comme une bête !

Stiles: C'était vraiment incroyable hier soir mon louloup !

Stiles: On remet ça ce soir ;3

Derek: Désolé la bête doit retourner dans sa grotte ce soir

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	30. Texte 25: Fleurs

Des fleurs pour mon adorable fleur julie-deoliveira ! ;3

Texte 25: Fleurs

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf c'est quoi ta fleur préférée ?

Derek: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Comme ça juste pour savoir.

Derek: Belladone

Stiles: Hmm belladone hein ?

Derek: Tu fais quoi ?

Stiles: Je cherche

Stiles: Ah Belladone !

Stiles: Plante à fleurs pourpres et aux baies très toxiques. Atropa belladonna: considérée comme une plante capable de provoquer à une certaine dose les effets d'une plante magique, hallucinations et transes, associées à la magie noir, mais pouvant provoquer la mort.

Stiles: Très joyeux tout ça ! Pourquoi cette fleur ?

Derek: J'aime bien sa signification

Stiles: Qui est ? À part celle d'être très toxique et mortelle

Derek: Elle signifie le silence

Stiles: Glauque

Stiles: Moi j'aime bien la Giroflée

Derek: Pour la fidélité ?

Stiles: Non

Stiles: Parce que le nom est drôle ! Giroflée Haha c'est drôle !

Derek: J'aurais plutôt dit de l'Armoise

Stiles: De quoi ?

Derek: Pour ton absence de cerveau parfois ou alors du Serpolet

Stiles: Alors ça c'est méchant ! Espèce de

Derek: De quoi ?

Stiles: Tais toi je cherche

Stiles: Ah oui ! Espèce de Fumeterre !

Stiles: Pour la peine t'étonne pas que si je ne te donne pas de Nielle avant un bon moment !

Stiles: Mais plutôt de l'Ortie !

Derek: Nielle ?

Stiles: Cherche sur le net

~ 5 minutes plus tard ~

Derek: Tu veux des tulipes blanches ?

Stiles: Pourquoi pas

Stiles: Tu seras pardonné quand je les aurait

Stiles: Oh et vu que c'est pas la saison faudra attendre longtemps avant que tu sois pardonné

Alors petit récapitulatif sur la signification des fleurs cités:

Belladone: silence

Armoise : absence

Serpolet : étourderie, imprudence

Fumeterre : méchanceté

Nielle : invitation à la luxure

Ortie : cruauté

Tulipe blanche : pardon

Vous pouvez trouvé ceci sur le site ci-dessous (enlevez les espaces):

https /www. gerbeaud .com /jardin/decouverte/langage-fleurs-symbole .php

Reviews ? ;3


	31. Texte 26: Adoption

Encore un autre petit texte pour julie-deoliveira ;3

* * *

Texte 26: Adoption

Stiles: Je veux adopter un chien

Derek: Après un chat tu veux aussi un chien ?

Stiles: Oui

Derek: Pas question

Stiles: Mais pourquoi ?! Un chien c'est super mignon, affectueux, câlin et loyal !

Derek: C'est aussi bruyant, baveux, chiant et pleins de puces

Stiles: Et vous avez en plus pleins de points communs ! Enfin sauf pour le côté bruyant, baveux, affectueux et câlin... quoique les grognements c'est plutôt bruyant non ?

Derek: Je vais t'en foutre du bruyant ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

Stiles: Tu dis rien pour les puces ?

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: C'est mon nom et donc pour ton futur copain de jeu ? On adopte un Berger Allemand ou un Husky ? Ou alors un caniche ?

Derek: J'ai une meilleure idée : je te tue puis je t'enterre dans le jardin.

Stiles: Enterrer dans le jardin sérieux

Stiles: Et après tu t'étonne que je te compare à un chien

* * *

Reviews ?


	32. Texte 27: Pâques

Encore un autre petit mot de julie-deoliveira, merci beaucoup pour ta participation ;3

* * *

Texte 27: Pâques

Derek: Je vais faire les courses, tu veux quoi ?

Stiles: Prend moi mes céréales s'teuplait ! Et aussi des bananes et beaucoup de chocolats pour Pâques !

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Oui c'est moi !

Derek: Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit l'année dernière par rapport à pâque et au chocolat

Stiles: Euh plus de chocolat pour la prochaine fois ?

Derek: Non

Derek: On avait dit que tu devais arrêter le chocolat en période de pâque

Stiles: Hey c'est toi qui l'avait dit ! Moi j'étais pas d'accord et je le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs !

Derek: Laisse moi te résumer ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois

Derek: Première semaine: toi qui ne mange que du chocolat matin, midi et soir.

Derek: Deuxième semaine: toi qui ne sort plus des toilettes matin, midi et soir.

Derek: La mémoire te revient maintenant ?

Stiles: Rooh c'est bon y'a prescription ! Et puis cette fois je ferais plus attention ! Disons plus de bonbons au chocolat au goûter ?

Derek: Non

Derek : Pas de chocolat tout court

Stiles: Attend !

Stiles: 1 chocolat au lait, 2 tartines de Nutella et 1 cloche en chocolat le matin.

Stiles: 1 lapin en chocolat, 2 Kinder et 1 barre en chocolat pour le midi

Stiles: 1 Kinder country pour le goûter

Stiles: 1 poule en chocolat et des bonbons pour le soir

Stiles: T'en dis quoi ?

Derek: J'en dis que c'est soit moi soit ton chocolat

~10 minutes plus tard~

Derek: Alors ?

Stiles: Attend je réfléchi

Derek: Sérieusement Stiles ?!

* * *

Reviews ?


	33. Texte 28: Les femmes

Texte 28: Les femmes

Stiles: Les femmes sont effrayantes

Derek: ?

Stiles: Surtout Lydia ! Depuis qu'elle est célibataire elle arrête pas de faire du shopping et devine qui est celui qui doit se coltiner ses sacs ?

Derek: Toi ?

Stiles: Bien vu lulu ! C'est moi et je sens plus mes pieds, mes orteils bref mes membres inférieurs ! Faut qu'elle trouve un autre animal !

Derek: Un autre quoi ?

Stiles: Animal ! Car que ferait une femme sans un homme dit moi ?

Derek: Je ne sais pas

Stiles: Elle dresserait un autre animal, pardi ! Faut vite lui en trouver un car les femmes, c'est comme les champignons, plus c'est beau, plus c'est vénéneux ! Et clairement Lydia est le plus vénéneux de tous ! Elle va intoxiquer tout les animaux de la Terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le bon !

Derek: Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette phrase concernant ton ancien amour de jeunesse.

Stiles: Ne pousse pas un homme au bord du gouffre, Derek. Je suis en guerre et à bout.

Derek: T'as pris ton traitement aujourd'hui ?

Stiles: Oh non elle arrive ! Help MEEEEEEEEEEE !

Stiles: DEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK !

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant mais tu pourras toujours retrouver ton chérie ce soir, Derek.

Derek: Lydia ?

Lydia: Oui, j'ai pris le portable de ton idiot de mari. Et j'ajoute que je n'ai pas besoin de vous deux pour me trouver un autre « animal ».

Derek: Compris

Derek: Tu me le rendra en un seul morceau ?

Lydia: Je te le rendrais en entier et bien dressé quand tu rentrera ce soir.

Derek: Ne me l'abîme pas trop

Lydia: Je ne te promet rien ;3

* * *

Reviews ?


	34. Texte 29: Printemps

Merci à julie-deoliveira pour ce mot qui m'a bien inspirée de façon très bizarre XD

Texte 29: Printemps

Stiles: Je m'ennuuuuuiiiiiieeeeeuuuuuuhhhh

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: C'est nul ce temps siiiii ennuyeux, siiiii pluvieux et siiiii morose ! Je veux sortir sans me cailler les miches ! Ou même sans ressembler à une serpillière imbibée d'eau qui sent le chien mouillé !

Derek: Faut attendre

Stiles: Attendre quoi ? Un miracle du père schtroumpf ? Un Peter en robe de drag queen ? Ou qu'une licorne chie un arc-en-ciel ?

Derek: Non le printemps idiot

Derek: Et sérieux Peter en drag queen ?

Stiles: Maintenant que tu le dis c'est assez perturbant comme image mais bizarrement ça lui irait bien non ?

Derek: Non

Derek: Trouve quelque chose à faire au lieu de dire des idioties pareilles

Stiles: Mouais

Stiles: Je vais faire des recherches sur les licornes

Stiles: On ne sait jamais avec le surnaturel ! Elles peuvent peut être vraiment chier des arc-en-ciel et des cupcake aussi ! Même si je ne pense pas que je mangerais un gâteau sorti du trou de balle d'un canasson aussi magique soit il

Derek: Je ne vais même pas argumenter sur ça

Stiles: Non mais attend ! Comme elles font (ou feraient ?) pour en faire ? Faut-il qu'elles mangent quelques choses de spéciale ? Du genre des bonbons ? Où tu leurs donnes juste les ingrédients de la recette à manger et Hop ! La préparation se fait dans leurs corps et Pouf ! Des cupcake par les fesses ! Du culcake ! J'avoue c'est pas très hygiénique dit comme ça

Stiles: T'en pense quoi Sourwolf ?

Derek: Je pense que je préfère ressembler à une serpillère qui sent le chien mouillé dehors

Stiles: Et mon printemps culcake alors ?

Derek: Au revoir Stiles


	35. Texte 30: Coronavirus

Bonjour ou Bonsoir les gens !

Ce petit texte est pour vous car même si le coronavirus est un sujet sérieux et difficile pour tout le monde, je voudrais tout de même vous apportez un peu de joie et d'humour avec ceci.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec nous tous !

* * *

Texte 30: Coronavirus

Stiles: Tu peux m'apporter du PQ s'il te plaît ? Mais avant lave-toi bien les mains, met des gants et un masque !

Derek: C'est ridicule Stiles

Derek: Je ne suis pas infecté par le coronavirus et surtout je suis un loup-garou

Stiles: Ah ça c'est toi qui le dit ! T'as bien parler à cette française là et en plus on ne sait rien de ce virus et de ce qu'il peut faire aux êtres surnaturel dans ton genre !

Derek: C'était une canadienne

Stiles: Et alors ? Les canadiens parlent français, à la bonne heure ! Mais ils sont aussi touchés qu'eux !

Derek: Toute cette situation te rend dingue et pas qu'à toi

Stiles: Et toi t'es trop détendu face à une situation post apocalyptique !

Derek: Rien que ça

Derek: Faut que t'arrête d'acheter autant de pâtes, de riz et de conserves. On a pas assez de place. Surtout pour tout ton régiment de PQ

Stiles: Jamais ! Le PQ vaudra de l'or quand tout ça finira par dégénéré en une apocalypse ! Chaque rouleau, chaque feuille seront indispensables pour l'avenir ! Tu me remerciera quand tu voudras te torcher ton cul poilus quand y'aura une pénurie de ces merveilles !

Derek: D'accord j'y vais

Derek: Je te laisse avec tes « merveilles »

Stiles: Ah ah ! Tu seras moins sarcastique quand l'apocalypse arrivera !

~5 minutes plus tard~

Stiles: Mais sérieux Sourwolf reviens

Stiles: Il me faut vraiment du PQ

Stiles: Ça urge

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	36. Texte 31: Fourchette

Allez place aux mots de mon amie Soso ! T'inquiète pas Julie-deoliveira ton mot viendra après ceux que m'a donnée Soso ;3

* * *

Texte 31: Fourchette

Stiles: Sourwolf c'est horrible !

Derek: Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Stiles: Les fourchettes !

Derek: Les fourchettes ?

Stiles: Elles sont vivantes !

Derek: Quoi ?!

Stiles: Et elles ont crées une armée ! Elles vont toutes nos tuer ! Je me suis planqué dans la salle de bain ! Aide moi !

Derek: Et comment ont-elles pris vie ?

Stiles: On s'en fiche des détails ! La vie de ton maris est en jeu là !

Derek: On m'a toujours dit que le mariage vous enseigne la loyauté, la patience, la persévérance et l'humilité

Stiles: ?

Derek: Et beaucoup d'autres choses dont je n'aurais pas eu besoin si j'étais resté célibataire

Stiles: QUOI ?!

Derek: Au revoir Stiles

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Derek ?

Stiles: Oh putain les couteaux et petites cuillères s'y mettent aussi !

Stiles: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

* * *

Stiles va-t-il survivre à l'invasion de fourchettes ? À vous de me le dire XD

Reviews ? ;3


	37. Texte 32: Canapé

Bon vu comme je m'ennuie autant ajouter deux autres petits textes pour cette semaine ! ;3

* * *

Texte 32: Canapé

Derek: Il faudrait qu'on remplace le canapé

Stiles: Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Il est très bien le canapé

Derek: Il est surtout inconfortable

Stiles: Pas du tout ! Il est super confortable ! Et puis t'as bien vécu pendant un temps dans une maison carbonisé et même dans un hangar désaffecté alors un pauvre canapé qui ne t'as rien fait ! Monsieur le loup-garou qui peut se régénérer !

Derek: Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des courbatures

Derek: Toi même tu m'avais dit qu'il était trop petit alors je ne vois pas où est le problème dans le fait qu'il faut changer le canapé

Stiles: AH AH ! C'était donc ça ! T'es vexé d'avoir été éjecté comme une merde du canapé la dernière fois qu'on a fait crac-crac !

Derek: Je ne suis pas vexé d'être tomber du canapé !

Stiles: Éjecter

Stiles: Éjecter comme une merde

Stiles: T'es tombé sur la queue du chat qui t'as griffé et craché au visage après

Stiles: Le plus grand fou rire de ma vie XD

Stiles: Donc on ne change pas de canapé !

Stiles: Derek ?

Derek: Je l'ai jeté

Stiles: POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ?!

* * *

Paix à l'âme de ce pauvre canapé XD

Reviews ? ;3


	38. Texte 33: Camping-car

Texte 33: Camping-car

Stiles: C'est décidé aux prochaines vacances c'est Road Trip !

Derek: ?

Stiles: On fera le tour des États-Unis ! Voir les plus beaux sites touristiques avec le Grand Canyon, la statue de la Liberté, le parc national du Yosemite et même de Yellowstone ! Aller voir la plus grosse pelote de laine du monde !

Derek: Et le meilleur fast food du monde

Stiles: Oui c'est ça ! Avec des curly fries dorée à point et des burgers à se damner un saint !

Derek: Sans moi

Stiles: Quoi ?!

Stiles: Sourwolf, le Road trip se fait pas tout seul ! On doit être deux au minimum et je veux faire ça avec mon mari dans un beau camping-car qui va nous emmener vers de nouvelles aventures palpitantes !

Derek: Pas convaincu

Stiles: Ok voit les choses comme ça : moi et camping-car = fantasme de Sourwolf

Derek: Comment ?

Stiles: Peter

Derek: Je vais le tuer

Stiles: Cool on va jouer les meurtrier en cavale à la place ! C'est plus excitant qu'un Road Trip ;)

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	39. Texte 34: Ordinateur

Texte 34: Ordinateur

Stiles: Derek t'as utilisé mon ordinateur ?

Derek: Non pourquoi ?

Stiles: Ah oui tu es sur ? Parce que mon ordinateur me dit le contraire vu qu'il ne marche plus alors que la dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé il marchait parfaitement et tu étais juste à côté quand je suis partis après l'avoir laisser dans le salon

Derek: Je n'ai pas touché à ton ordi

Stiles: C'est ça et moi je n'ai pas pris ta Camaro et percuté un poteau avec ! Je t'ai déjà dit combien de fois que tu ne devais pas utiliser mon ordi sans que je ne sois là ?! C'est pas possible t'es insupportable quand tu t'y met ! T'as intérêt à m'en prendre un nouveau si tu ne veux pas dormir dehors !

Derek: TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	40. Texte 35: Télé

Texte 35: Télé

Stiles: Sourwolf c'est catastrophique !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Elle est morte !

Derek: Quoi ?! Qui est mort ?!

Stiles: Ma meilleure amie est morte !

Derek: Lydia ?!

Derek: Attend j'arrive tout de suite !

~Appel entrant~

Derek: Stiles j'arrive à l'appart. Dit moi ce qui s'est passé ! Tu es sur que Lydia est morte ?

Stiles: Non *sanglot*

Derek: Non quoi Stiles ? Respire s'il te plaît j'arrive bientôt

Stiles: Pas Lydia *nouveau sanglot* elle est pas morte

Derek: De ? Si c'est pas Lydia, qui c'est alors ? Kira ? Malia ? Madame McCall ?

Stiles: Non *voix qui tremblote* c'est... c'est...

Derek: Respire Stiles, prend ton temps et dis moi qui est mort

Stiles: C'est... la... TÉLÉ BOOOOUUUUUHOOOUUUU ! LA TÉLÉ EST MORTE !

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Elle est morte Sourwolf ! Morte ! Je l'ai juste allumé et Pouf plus rien après ! Écran noir et juste rien ! J'ai beau essayé d'appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande, ça marche pas ! Rien ne marche ! Et ma série continue sans que je puisse la regarder, c'est trop injuste ! Pourquoi monde cruel ?! POURQUOOOOOO-

~Appel raccroché~

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	41. Texte 36: Extérieur

Je m'ennuie encore donc place aux textes ! ;3

* * *

Texte 36: Extérieur

Stiles: L'extérieur c'est effrayant

Derek: ?

Stiles: Avec toutes ces guerres, ces maladies et ces agressions sans parler de tout le côté surnaturel ! Ça te donne juste envie de ne pas sortir de chez toi pour rester en sécurité loin de la folie qui règne à l'extérieur !

Derek: Ça fait peur mais il faut quand même continuer à vivre même en sachant que le monde peut être effrayant car la peur ne fait que nous ralentir

Derek: Il faut l'accepter en commençant par aller chez ton dentiste

Stiles: Je me sens pas bien

Derek: Trouve autre chose

Stiles: Je vois des petits loups voler autour de moi

Stiles: Ils chassent des petits lapins

Derek: Si tu ne vas pas chez le dentiste je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses

Stiles: Ooh~ coquin~

Derek: Et ça va pas te plaire

Stiles: Ça dépend~

Derek: J'appelle ton père

Stiles: NON !

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	42. Texte 37: Un bisou d'un lapin magique

Texte 37: Un bisou d'un lapin magique

~Appel entrant~

Derek: C'est quoi ce bordel, Stiles ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'appart ?! Et pourquoi il y a un lapin ?!

Stiles: Oh bon sang tu l'a retrouvé ! Ça va il est normal ?

Derek: Quoi ? Le lapin ?

Stiles: Mais bien sûr le lapin ! Alors il est bien ?

Derek: C'est un lapin

Stiles: Ah ouf

Derek: Tu peux me dire maintenant ce que fait un lapin dans notre chambre en train de mâchouiller les draps du lit ? Oh et aussi pourquoi notre appart ressemble à un champ de bataille ?!

Stiles: Euh c'est un lapin magique que m'a prêté Deaton et pour l'appart c'est juste un mini-tremblement de terre.

Derek: Un mini-tremblement de terre ? Tu te fout de moi ?! Et on n'avait pas dit que tu n'avais plus le droit de ramener quoique ce soit de magique chez nous ?

Stiles: Mais c'est juste un lapin magique !

Derek: Et en quoi il est magique ? Tu l'as sorti d'un chapeau ?

Stiles: Ah ah ah non. Il peut juste euh...

Derek: Il peut quoi ?

Stiles: Ilpeutsetransformerenmodelapinhulksupertropflippantquandtuluifaitdesbisousetquetulecalîne

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Rien juste ne lui fait aucun bisou, aucune caresse. En faite ne l'approche surtout pas ! Je reviens tout de suite avec une cage renforcé et si tu vois Deaton, en passant, ne lui dit rien de ce qui se passe. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment... prêté... BIP BIP BIP...

~Appel raccroché~

Derek: Stiles ? STILES ?!

* * *

Une review ou un bisou du lapin magique ? ;3


	43. Texte 38: Chien affamé

Texte 38: Chien affamé

Stiles: Bon sang Sourwolf tu t'es vraiment lâché hier soir ! Je suis recouvert de morsures des pieds à la tête et même dans des endroits dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant !

Derek: Ça ne t'avais pas dérangé hier soir pourtant

Stiles: Remballe tes airs supérieurs Sourwolf ainsi que tes canines pour la prochaine fois

Stiles: J'en ai marre de devoir porter des écharpes et des cols roulés au boulot

Stiles: Heureusement pour toi c'est la saison pour en porter mais en printemps et surtout en été ! On range bien au fond de la niche le chien affamé !

Derek: De un je ne suis pas un chien et de deux tu n'as pas encore bien vu mes canines en face

Derek: Je vais te montrer ce que veut dire le mot affamé

Stiles: Par les couilles de Thor ! Mon mari est Hannibal Lecter !

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	44. Texte 39: Changement de saison

Texte 39: Changement de saison

Stiles: Ces changements de saisons auront ma peau !

Derek: C'est juste un petit rhume

Stiles: Un petit rhume ? Alors que je suis à l'article de la mort ?!

Stiles: Ça se voit toi que t'es jamais tombé malade, Monsieur le loup-garou ! C'est vraiment injuste ça ! En plus des abdos en béton en mode super beau gosse, vous ne tombez jamais malade !

Derek: Si tu prenais un peu plus soin de toi au lieu de courir avec nous dans les bois en hiver

Stiles: Hey ! T'avais dit que je pouvoir venir avec vous pendant les soirs de pleine lune alors je viens peu importe le temps !

Derek: Et voilà ce que t'attrape en retour

Stiles: Gnagnagna

Derek: Gamin

Stiles: Non je suis malade

Stiles: Et en manque d'amour~

Stiles: Alors ramène tes fesses poilus au lit et viens me faire un câlin !

Stiles: Mon chérie~

Derek: Les changements de saison sont vraiment comme tes changements d'humeur

Derek: Tu passe du chaud au froid

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	45. Texte Spécial : Poisson d’Avril

Salut les gens ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on était déjà le 1er avril et donc je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas faire un texte spécial Poisson d'avril ? Du coup voilà un petit texte que j'ai écrit vite fait ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;3

Bonne lecture et prenez bien soin de vous ! Courage :3

* * *

Texte Spécial : Poisson d'Avril

~Appel téléphonique~

Stiles: Allô Sourwolf ?

Derek: Tu veux quoi encore ?! Me faire une autre blague ?!

Stiles: Écoute je suis désolé ! C'était juste un poisson d'avril rien de plus ! Je voulais pas te mettre en colère

Derek: Me mettre en colère ? Non je ne suis pas en colère je suis furieux !

Stiles: Je voulais pas-

Derek: Quoi ?! Tu voulais pas quoi ?! Tu voulais pas me faire cette putain de blague avec cette foutue infirmière qui m'a appelé pour me dire que mon mari avait eu un grave accident et que qu'il était entre la vie et la mort ?!

Stiles: Euh dit comme ça... *marmonne* j'aurais peut être du écouter Scott...

Derek: Parce qu'il est aussi dans le coup ?!

Stiles: Merde j'aurais pas dû dire ça...

Derek: J'en ai marre de tes foutus blagues ! J'en ai marre de tes foutus conneries ! J'en peux plus ! J'arrête !

Stiles: Quoi ? Comment ça t'arrête ?

Derek: Je veux dire qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on prennent de la distance tout les deux

Stiles: QUOI ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

Derek: Je vais passer faire mes bagages

Stiles: Derek arrête s'il te plaît c'est pas drôle ! Tu me fais une blague n'est-ce pas ?!

Derek: Mais bordel Stiles ! Tout n'est pas une histoire de blague ! Soit un peu sérieux pour une fois dans ta vie ! Ça peut plus continuer comme ça entre nous...

Stiles: Attend Derek tu... *bégaiement* tu veux dire que t'es sérieux ?

Derek: Je ne plaisant pas Stiles... c'est fini...

Stiles: Que-

Stiles: Tu peux pas... Derek j-je...

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: *renifle* Quoi ?

Derek: Poisson d'avril

Stiles: ...

Stiles: ...

Stiles: ... OH LE CON !!!

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une review ? ;3


	46. Texte 40: Pluie et Parapluie

Texte 40: Pluie et Parapluie

Stiles: Sourwolf oublie pas mes céréales !

Derek: Ok

Stiles: T'as prit un parapluie ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: D'acc ! Avec la flotte qui tombe vaut mieux en avoir un ! Surtout pour toi qui n'aime pas être mouillé

Derek: Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas être mouillé

Derek: Je n'aime juste pas avoir les vêtements trempés et qui me collent à la peau

Stiles: Hmm moi ça me dérange pas~

Derek: Mais moi si

Stiles: Et ça te rend grincheux u.u

Stiles: Du moins encore plus grincheux que d'habitude

Derek: La ferme

Stiles: Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Une journée nuageuse ne peut rien contre un comportement radieux !

Derek: Et à force de provoquer le loup tu te retrouve avec un parapluie qui te roue de coups

Stiles: Tant de violence !

Stiles: Bonne rime

Stiles: Mais c'est quand même violent

* * *

J'arrête pas de m'ennuyer les dimanche c dingue ça ! XD Du coup je poste encore ;)

Une petite Review ? ;3


	47. Texte 41: Mythologie

Texte 41: Mythologie

Stiles: La mythologie est vraiment fascinante !

Derek: Tu traîne encore sur le net

Stiles: Avec ces dieux, ces histoires incroyables et impensables voir carrément ridicule

Stiles: Sérieux les gars quand ils ont écrit ça devaient être bien bourrés ou bien shootés voir les deux en même temps

Stiles: Tu savais que la déesse Aphrodite est née des parties génitales du dieu Ouranos ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: C'est le dieu du ciel et de l'esprit

Stiles: Une fois coupées, elles sont tombées dans la mer et ont données naissance à la déesse de l'amour

Derek: Charmant

Stiles: Et tu savais aussi que la boîte de Pandore est en faites une jarre ? Et était en plus considérée comme la première femme de l'humanité ! Si ça c'est pas du sexisme !

Stiles: Oh et la Voie lactée était considérée comme le lait d'Héra, la déesse du mariage, qui est également la soeur et la femme de Zeus ! Sérieux c'est chelou !

Stiles: Tiens maintenant que j'y fait attention

Stiles: Voie lactée

Stiles: Lait = lactée

Stiles: Oh

Stiles: Sérieux notre galaxie sort des tétons d'une déesse ! C'est dingue !

Stiles: Et dégueu

Derek: Je vais sérieusement résilier notre abonnement au réseau internet

* * *

Alors je vous le dis direct je me suis éclatée à faire ce texte ! Et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Reviews ? ;3


	48. Texte 42: Cabine téléphonique

Comme vous pouvez le voir une lectrice m'a gentiment donnée des conseils pour corriger ce petit texte et le suivant et je l'en remercie ! Merci à toi Caloug13 ;3

* * *

Texte 42: Cabine téléphonique

~Appel inconnu~

Derek: Allô ?

?: Salut Sourwolf !

Derek: Stiles ? D'où tu appelles ?

Stiles: D'une cabine téléphonique ! D'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'il y en ai encore à Beacon Hills

Derek: Et ton portable ?

Stiles: Il a eu un léger... accident

Derek: Léger accident ?

Stiles: Bon je t'appelle parce qu'il faudrait que tu viennes me chercher

Derek: Pourquoi ? Encore un problème avec ton épave ?

Stiles: Hey ! C'est pas une épave ! Un peu de respect pour ma Roscoe chérie ! L'amour de ma vie ! La seule qui compte à mes yeux !

Derek: Je suis ton mari

Stiles: Merci je suis au courant et donc tu viens me chercher où je dois faire de l'auto stop au risque de me faire kidnapper, qu'on me prélève des organes et qu'on me laisse pour mort dans un entrepôt désaffecté pour que des rats bouffe mon cadavre par la suite !

Derek: Faut que t'arrête de regarder des films d'horreurs

Stiles: Sourwolf mon chéri... les films d'horreur c'est du crottin de licorne comparés à notre vie surnaturelle ! Ma Roscoe est fichue à cause d'un putain de truc surnaturel qui m'a foncé dessus ! D'ailleurs je crois bien que c'était ce truc qu'on cherchait depuis quelques temps et qui laissait des cadavres dans son sillage. Enfin maintenant elle pourra plus faire grand chose cette espèce... de truc sur pattes ? Ou bien ce sont des sabots ? Bref ! Elle a bousillé ma Roscoe ! Non mais tu y crois ?! Comment je vais expliquer ça à l'assurance moi ?! « Bonjour, ma voiture s'est faite empaler par une créature surnaturelle super laide. Est-ce que vous pouvez couvrir les frais de réparation de mon bébé ? » Pas crédible ! Faudrait vraiment qu'ils ajoutent dans leurs contrats « en cas d'accident surnaturel » ça serait tellement plus simple pour nous pauvres petites gens qui sommes loin d'être aussi riche que Tony Stark !

Derek: Attend attend ! T'as renversé la créature qu'on cherchait depuis des semaines ?!

Stiles: C'est plutôt elle qui s'est jetée sur ma voiture ! Ma pauvre Roscoe est en train de mourir ! Ah et j'ai plus de monnaie pour la cabine téléphonique si tu pouvais en rapporter quand tu viendras me chercher

Derek: Et tu préfère parler de ta voiture au lieu du fait que tu as tué une créature sanguinaire qui nous filait entre les doigts depuis des semaines ?!

Stiles: Bah ouais et je me suis bien assuré qu'elle soit vraiment morte, cette saleté malfaisante qui s'en prend à des innocentes voitures !

Derek: Je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu t'en es assuré

Stiles: Vaut mieux... Bon tu viens me chercher ?

Derek: J'arrive

Stiles: Et n'oublie pas la monnaie !

* * *

Un peu de monnaie ? Ou non tiens une Review ? XD


	49. Texte 43: L'époque ? Le futur ?

Texte 43: L'époque ? Le futur ?

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf si tu pouvais voyager dans le temps tu irais quand ? À quel époque ? Le futur ? Ou le passé ?

Derek: Je ne sais pas

Stiles: Allez joue un peu le jeu ! Moi j'irais dans le futur ! Me battre avec des sabres lasers ! Parler à des robots et combattre des forces maléfiques à travers la galaxie !

Derek: Tu décris Star Wars là

Stiles: Mais nooonnn ! J'ai pas parlé de Chewbacca donc rien à voir ! Et donc où tu irais ?

Derek: Dans le passé

Stiles: Ah ? Et donc ?

Derek: J'irais au moment où toute ma famille était encore en vie

Stiles: Désolé

Derek: T'en fais pas

Stiles: Si je pouvais revenir en arrière aussi j'aurais choisi de ne pas acheter ces foutus caleçons superman ! Ça me gratte le cul t'imagine même pas !

Derek: Idiot

Stiles: ;P

Stiles: Mais sérieusement je vais aller acheter de l'adoucissant

Stiles: Ces trucs m'ont quand même coûté la peau des fesses !

Derek: Peu importe les années tu ne changeras jamais

Stiles: On ne change pas la perfection Sourwolf ;3

* * *

Prend vite la grosse tête Stiles XD

Reviews ? ;3


	50. Texte 44: Mourir

Texte 44: Mourir

Stiles: J'ai préparé mon testament et mes affaires pour la suite. Je compte sur toi pour le reste mon amour

Derek: Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

Stiles: Ne pleure pas mon départ ! Vis ! Mais surtout ne va pas voir ailleurs quand je serai mort ! Sinon je te hanterai sois en sûr !

Derek: Je te crois là dessus

Stiles: Prend soin de mon père et de notre adorable Lucky ainsi que de ma Roscoe chérie

Stiles: Adieu Sourwolf

Stiles: Adieu la vie

Stiles: Je vais mourir

Derek: Ce n'est qu'un simple rhume

* * *

Pauvre Stiles XD

Reviews ? ;3


	51. Texte 45: Infirmière

Texte 45: Infirmière

Stiles: Mon chéri tu veux bien être une parfaite petite infirmière et m'apporter mes médicaments

Derek: De un je ne suis pas une femme, encore moins une infirmière

Derek: Et de deux tu peux très bien aller les chercher tout seul

Stiles: Maieuuuh ! Je suis malade et c'est comme ça que tu parles à un mourant ?!

Derek: Tu n'es plus malade d'après le médecin

Stiles: Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'est il pas venu me le dire en face ?

Derek: Parce que il a d'autres patients avec des cas bien plus graves à voir, qu'un homme qui se plaint tout le temps et qui est soit disant aux portes de la mort

Stiles: T'es vraiment nul comme infirmière

Derek: Je n'en suis pas une

Derek: *un

Stiles: T'as raison

Stiles: Tu les aurais tous tués tes patients !

* * *

Dure pour Derek... Mais d'un côté vrai XD

Reviews ? ;3


	52. Texte 46: Papillon

Et voilà pour toi Julie ;)

* * *

Texte 46: Papillon

Stiles: Je viens de voir une vidéo d'un chien qui poursuit un papillon et c'est vraiment trop mignon !

Stiles: Tu le fais aussi ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: Chasser des petits papillons

Derek: Je ne suis pas un chien et non je ne chasse pas des papillons

Stiles: Et alors ? T'es un loup

Stiles: De la famille des canidés avec les poils, les papattes, la queue et tout le reste

Derek: Et des crocs aiguisés si tu vas plus loin sur ce terrain

Stiles: En plus si je te filme ça ferait le buzz ! Surtout avec un loup !

Derek: Même pas en rêve

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu le ferais !

Derek: Stiles je t'aime mais sûrement pas assez pour me ridiculiser sur le net

Stiles: Si tu le fais je ferais quelque chose pour toi en retour~

Derek: N'insiste pas

Stiles: Et si je te dis le mot dentelle ?

Derek: T'as intérêt à ce que t'as vidéo ne dure pas plus de 15 secondes !

Stiles: 1 minute !

Derek: 15

Stiles: 30 secondes

Stiles: Et j'ajoute le mot : plumeau

Derek: Ok va pour 30 secondes

* * *

J'espère que tu as aimé ! Derek ça c sur XD

Reviews ? ;3


	53. Texte 47: Praliné

Ton mot m'a trop donnée faim Julie XD

* * *

Texte 47: Praliné

Stiles: Oh non Sourwolf

Derek: ?

Stiles: J'ai voulu faire un gâteau mais je me suis renversé toute la pâte pralinée sur moi ! Quel gâchis !

Derek: J'espère que t'as pas mis le bordel dans la cuisine comme la dernière fois

Stiles: Hmmm à ton avis faut que je prenne une douche ?

Derek: C'est la seule chose à faire

Stiles: J'ai pas trop envie de gâcher toute cette bonne pâte pralinée

Derek: Fallait faire attention

Stiles: Et puis il y a aussi une autre façon de nettoyer tout ce praliné sur mon corps~

Derek: ?

Stiles: Tu ne devines pas ?

Derek: Si je vois

Stiles: Très bien alors rejoins-moi~

Derek: Non

Stiles: Quoi ?!

Derek: Tu peux très bien mettre tout seul ton linge sale dans le lave linge

Stiles: Et si j'étais tout nu ?

Derek: Alors je vois pas le problème de prendre une douche

Stiles: Tu me fatigues

Derek: ?

Stiles: Mais vraiment

* * *

Encore une fois Derek ne comprend rien à rien u.u

Alors votre avis ? ;3


	54. Texte 48: Vélo

Allez au tour de Manolo avec ses mots !

* * *

Texte 48: Vélo

Derek: Pourquoi il y a un vélo en plein milieu du salon ?

Stiles: SURPRISE !!!!! Joyeux anniversaire !!!

Derek: Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire

Stiles: Ah

Stiles: Bah surprise quand même ! C'est un cadeau pour mon chéri !

Stiles: C'est à dire toi

Derek: Parce que t'en a beaucoup des chéris ?

Stiles: Oui ! Des « mon chéri » Hmm Miam ;)

Derek: Très drôle

Derek: Pourquoi tu m'as acheté un vélo ?

Stiles: Comme ça ! Ça te permettra de profiter du paysage tout en faisant de l'exercice ! Au lieu de rester enfermé à la maison

Derek: Je fais déjà du sport chez moi pourquoi j'irais dehors ?

Stiles: Pour t'aérer la tête ? Et puis le vélo t'aide beaucoup pour renforcer certaines parties de ton corps ! Comme les jambes ou les fesses

Derek: Pourquoi tu parles des fesses ?

Stiles: Comme ça Bon je te laisse ! Profite bien de ton cadeau au maximum !

Derek: Stiles pourquoi mes fesses ?

Derek: Elles ont quoi ?

Derek: Stiles ?

Derek: STILES ?!!!! MES FESSES !!!

* * *

Une review pour les fesses de Derek ? XD

Le pauvre en aurait bien besoin ! Et l'auteur aussi en passant XD


	55. Texte 49: Piano

Bon ça va loin dans la connerie XD

* * *

Texte 49: Piano

Stiles: J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique ! Pas toi ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Sérieux ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Ah ! J'aurais bien voulu apprendre à jouer du piano ! C'est classe et tellement sensuel à caresser les touches de l'instrument tout en lui donnant une note mélodieuse !

Derek: Tu peux toujours le faire

Stiles: Avec ma maladresse ? Nah impossible de jouer du piano

Stiles: Mais attend

Stiles: Je crois bien qu'une fois Peter m'avait dit que quand t'étais petit t'avais jouer d'un instrument de musique

Stiles: C'était quoi déjà ?

Derek: Cherche pas

Stiles: Tu veux pas me le dire ?

Derek: Aucune chance

Stiles: Au pire je peux toujours demander à Peter~

Derek: Ok

Derek: C'était de la flûte

~10 minutes plus tard~

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Attend

~5 minutes plus tard~

Derek: T'es toujours en vie ?

Stiles: Oh bon sang j'avais pas autant rit depuis bien longtemps !!! Même pas du piano ou un truc plus classe ! Non juste de la flûte XD

Derek: C'était il y a longtemps donc y'a rien à en redire

Stiles: Ah non mais quand Scott va savoir ça !

Derek: Tu ne lui diras rien sinon !

Stiles: Tu m'arrache la gorge avec les dents mais ça ne marche plus cette menace~ On est marié~

Derek: Le conjoint peut toujours tuer l'autre même pendant le mariage

Stiles: Ok

Derek: Tu ne diras rien à personne

Stiles: Uniquement si tu me joue un truc avec ta flûte enchanté !

Derek: Je vais te l'enfoncer dans la gorge ta flûte enchanté !

Stiles: Du pipo toujours du pipo

Stiles: Et puis je ne suis pas aussi souple XP

Derek: STILES !!!!

Stiles: Flûte !

* * *

Et vous, vous jouez d'un instrument ? Moi non XD

Une review ? ;3


	56. Texte 50: Ornithorynque

Salut grâce à une adorable lectrice j'ai corrigée ce texte plus les précédents et le suivant !

Donc merci beaucoup à elle, tu es génial ;3

* * *

Texte 50: Ornithorynque

Stiles: Dis est-ce que l'ornithorynque est une créature surnaturelle ?

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Est ce que l'ornithorynque est une créature surnaturelle ?

Derek: J'avais compris mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Stiles: Parce que c'est logique ! C'est tout de même un animal qui a un bec de canard, une queue de castor, et des pattes de loutre ! Et tout ça dans un seul animal !

Stiles: En plus tu savais qu'ils possédaient aussi du venin qui se situe sur leurs pattes postérieures ! Avec des aiguillons et tout

Stiles: C'est comme un super animal surnaturel ! Supernatural !

Derek: Non ce n'est pas une créature surnaturelle

Stiles: T'es sûr ? Peut être qu'il faudrait que je demande à Deaton

Derek: Je t'en prie fais le

Stiles: Et t'imagines si les garous ornithorynques existaient aussi ? Ça serait un super garou avec beaucoup plus d'avantage vu qu'il combinerait plusieurs animaux !

Stiles: Je me demande qui gagnerait entre le loup-garou et l'ornithorynque-garou

Derek: Demande à quelqu'un d'autre

Stiles: Ou même entre un Kanima et un ornithorynque-garou ! Ils ont tous les deux des gènes reptiliens après tout

Derek: J'éteins mon portable

Stiles: Oh et quand ils se transforment tu crois qu'ils ont le bec de canard ou rien ? Ça doit être mignon comme les Niffleurs dans les Animaux fantastiques !

Stiles: Je me demande ce qu'ils mangent ou même si ils se transforment pendant la pleine lune

Stiles: Tellement de questions ! Les ornithorynques sont fascinants ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Derek ?

Stiles: Louloup ?

Stiles: Ornithorynque ?

Stiles: Bon je vais aller demander à Scott !

~1 heure plus tard~

Scott: Viens le chercher

Scott: Meilleur ami ou pas je suis à bout

Derek: C'est toi le vrai Alpha alors c'est ton problème

Scott: Je t'en prie !!!!

Derek: Je le subis déjà au quotidien tu peux bien le gérer 1 heure ou 2

Derek: Maintenant j'éteins mon portable

Scott: Derek ?

Scott: Merde !

Scott: Pourquoi moi ?!

* * *

Review ? ;3


	57. Texte 51: Radiateur

Texte 51: Radiateur

~Appel entrant du portable de Stiles~

Derek: Allô ? Stiles ?

Stiles: Oh mon chéri ! Mon doux amour~

Derek: Ça va ?

Stiles: Tu es vraiment le seul qui me comprenne et qui m'apporte tant de chaleur

Derek: Euh toi aussi

Stiles: En plus tu ne me juges jamais toi ! Pas comme Derek !

Derek: Que ?!

Stiles: Toi tu m'écoutes et tu m'aimes tel que je suis ! Mais oui toi gros bêta Haha tu me réchauffes tellement et en plus tu ne refuses jamais mes câlins mon tout beau

Derek: Stiles ?!

Stiles: Je t'aime tellement !

Derek: C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!!!!!!!

~Le lendemain~

Scott: Alors Bro ton nouveau radiateur portatif te plaît toujours autant ?

Stiles: Oh ouais t'imagines même pas ! Par contre Derek a agit bizarrement hier soir

Scott: Comment ça ?

Stiles: J'étais tranquillement en train d'utiliser mon fabuleux radiateur quand il a débarqué comme un fou furieux chez nous, hurlant et saccageant tout notre appart pour chercher je ne sais quoi

Scott: Et finalement ?

Stiles: Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait mais maintenant il me fait la tête et arrête pas de grogner après mon radiateur

Scott: Bizarre

Stiles: Ça tu le dis

Stiles: En plus mon portable n'arrête pas de faire des siennes et appelle des gens sans que j'y touche !

Stiles: Heureusement que j'ai mon radiateur qui n'agit pas bizarrement lui

* * *

Review ? ;3


	58. Texte 52: Sucette

Petite correction d'une lectrice super gentille ;3

* * *

Texte 52: Sucette

Stiles: Sourwolf y'a plus de sucettes !

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: Tu les as finies ! Avoue !

Derek: N'importe quoi

Stiles: Il restait encore 5 sucettes hier et maintenant rien alors soit c'est toi qui les a pris soit... c'est toi qui les a pris !

Derek: Je n'ai rien pris

Stiles: Mais oui Monsieur-je-ne-mange-pas-de-bonbons !

Stiles: En plus 5 sucettes ! Tu voulais quoi ? Te faire les crocs sur autre chose que des os ?

Derek: Je te le répète je ne t'ai pas pris tes sucettes !

Stiles: Je ne te crois pas vil voleur de sucettes !

~Quelques temps plus tard~

Peter: Hey Derek ! Comment va mon neveu préféré ?

Derek: Tu veux quoi ?

Peter: Toujours aussi charmant !

Peter: Juste pour te dire que j'ai remplacé les sucettes que je vous ai piquées

Peter: Me remercie pas surtout

Peter: Bye mon neveu~

Derek: C'était toi ?!

~20 minutes plus tard~

Stiles: Hey mon chéri ! Merci pour les sucettes mais est-ce que tu veux me faire passer un message avec ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: Tu veux te faire pardonner en me donnant des bonbons ou en me donnant autre chose ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: Parce que tes sucettes en forme de pénis sont plutôt explicites là

Derek: QUOI ?!!!!!

* * *

Review ? ;3


	59. Texte 53: Clone maléfique

Texte 53: Clone maléfique

Derek: Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma voiture ?!

Stiles: J'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé à ta voiture ! Sûrement un coup de mon clone maléfique !

Derek: De quoi ?!

Stiles: Mon clone maléfique ! Il a encore frappé ! J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure de l'attraper mais il est aussi beau et intelligent que moi !

Stiles: Vu que c'est mon clone ça ne m'étonne pas

Derek: Tu te fous de moi

Stiles: Pas du tout ! C'est la stricte vérité ! Croix de bois, croix de fer !

Stiles: Ce beau gosse en fuite est vraiment sournois et machiavélique ! Il sème la terreur partout où il passe !

Derek: Et ta terreur repeint des voitures en rose bonbon avec des cœurs

Stiles: Bah quoi ? On peut bien être méchant et aimer les licornes !

Derek: Je n'ai pas parlé de licorne

Stiles: Ah

Stiles: Bon je poursuis ma chasse au clone maléfique ! Si je n'y survis pas, Sourwolf je t'aime ! Bye !

Derek: C'est moi qui vais te chasser et te tuer !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	60. Texte 54: Plage 2

Et voilà Julie ! Ton mot n'est pas perdu ;3

* * *

Texte 54: Plage 2

Stiles: Une fois que tout le merdier avec ce virus sera fini on va direct à la plage !

Derek: T'arrêtera surtout cette stupide règle qui m'interdit de te toucher et de ne plus te parler en face

Stiles: Le soleil, le sable blanc, les parasols et la mer !

Derek: Plus de masques et de gants

Stiles: Des cocktails et des fruits de mer !

Derek: Plus de désinfectant à tout va

Stiles: Les pieds dans l'eau à profiter du soleil !

Derek: Et surtout plus de stock de PQ

Stiles: Vivement la plage !

Derek: Vivement la fin de ce merdier

Stiles: On se comprend si bien

* * *

Review ? ;3


	61. Texte 55: Film

Autre petit mot de Julie ;3

* * *

Texte 55: Film

Stiles: Alors on regarde quel genre de film ce soir ?

Stiles: Film d'horreur ?

Stiles: Film d'amour ?

Stiles: Film d'humour ?

Stiles: Film d'angoisse ?

Stiles: Film policier ?

Stiles: Film d'aventure ?

Stiles: Film science-fiction ?

Stiles: Film surnaturel ?

Stiles: Film animation ?

Stiles: Film Disney ?

Stiles: Film DreamWork ?

Derek: Ta gueule !

Stiles: Film Ta gueule ? Connaissais pas ça !

Derek: Laisse moi tranquille

Stiles: Ça non plus ! C'est quoi comme film ?

Derek: Tu me fais chier

Stiles: Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ?

Stiles: Parce que t'es toujours au WC et j'ai peur pour nos toilettes là

Derek: Je vais te massacrer

Stiles: Cool !

Stiles: Du coup c'est film d'horreur ce soir ! ;3

* * *

Review ? ;3


	62. Texte 56: Camaro

Oh douce Julie ! Ta présence m'est aussi précieuse que tes mots aguerris ! ;3

* * *

Texte 56: Camaro

Stiles: Pourquoi une Camaro ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je me disais entre toutes les voitures au monde, pourquoi une Chevrolet Camaro ?

Derek: J'aime bien cette voiture

Stiles: Mais encore ?

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf me dit pas que t'as pas pris cette voiture qui est véritablement un aimant à fille pour rien d'autre ?

Stiles: T'as voulu faire ton mâle Alpha pété de tunes pour bien montrer que t'en a dans le pantalon !

Derek: C'est ridicule

Stiles: Non ce qui est ridicule c'est que si je n'avais pas vu par moi même ce que t'as dans le caleçon j'aurais plutôt dit que t'as pris la Camaro pour compenser quelque chose mais le fait est de constater que non

Derek: J'ai pris la Camaro parce que j'aime ce modèle point barre

Stiles: Pour te la péter aussi

Derek: Non

Stiles: Et parce que t'as aussi le fantasme de baiser dans une belle voiture ! D'ailleurs pourquoi on ne l'a pas encore fait dans ma Roscoe ?!

Derek: Faire l'amour pas baiser

Derek: Et je n'ai pas ce genre de fantasme ! D'où tu tiens de telles conneries ?!

Stiles: Peter

Stiles: Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi on ne l'a pas encore fait dans ma Jeep ?! Je veux une réponse !

Stiles: Maintenant !

Derek: Tu m'énerves

Stiles: Répond Sourwolf ! Où je vais trouver un autre nom super ridicule pour ta bite bolide !

Stiles: Elle est pas assez bien pour Monsieur Derek, ma Roscoe chérie ?!

Stiles: Derek !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	63. Texte 57: Lucky

Texte 57: Lucky

Stiles: Oh Sourwolf t'aurais dû voir ça !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Y'a Lucky qui ronflait comme un tractopelle ! Exactement comme toi ! Trop mignon~

Derek: Je ne ronfle pas

Stiles: Raaah j'aurais voulu prendre une vidéo mais j'avais pas mon portable sur moi ! Pourquoi quand y'a un truc vraiment dingue ou mignon on ne retrouve jamais son portable à ce moment là ? Ou on y pense pas ? Je suis trop dégoûté

Derek: Mon pauvre

Stiles: C'est pareil à chaque fois ! Comme la fois où t'as glissé sur une plaque de verglas sous ta forme de loup ! Haha c'était tordant ! J'aurais dû filmer !

Derek: On avait dit qu'on en reparlerait plus

Stiles: Haha t'as foncé dans un tas de neige !!! XD

Derek: La ferme

Stiles: Et tout une motte de neige t'es tombé dessus ! Un Sourwolf congelé ! XD

Stiles: Le meilleur moment de ma vie ! J'ai cru mourir XDDDDDD

Derek: Tu veux mourir maintenant ?

Stiles: Tu sais Sourwolf menacer son propre mari tout les jours comme ça c'est pas très sain dans un couple

Derek: Dixit celui qui me provoque à chaque fois

Stiles: Oh faut que je te laisse ! Lucky s'est remis à ronfler ! Faut que je filme ça !

Stiles: C'est dingue comment vous ronflez de la même façon

Derek: Je te le redis : JE NE RONFLE PAS !

Stiles: Si

Stiles: Mon bonhomme de neige ;3

* * *

Review ? ;3


	64. Texte 58: Blanche Stiles

Texte 58: Blanche Stiles

Stiles: J'aime vraiment pas Blanche neige

Stiles: Avec son côté toute naïve qui chante avec les oiseaux et au final elle est secourue par le baiser d'un prince charmant

Stiles: Toujours la même chose avec les princesses Disney !

Derek: Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

Stiles: Je ne veux pas que tu dises quelque chose

Stiles: Je veux plutôt que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une putain de princesse Disney sans défense !

Stiles: Et aussi que tu arrêtes de jouer au prince charmant sur son destrier !

Derek: Tu en es encore à la nuit dernière

Stiles: Oh tu veux parler de la nuit où tu m'as enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant que Monsieur le prince charmant est parti avec les 7 nains s'occuper du problème surnaturel du moment !

Derek: J'ai fais ça pour te protéger

Stiles: Me protéger ?!

Stiles: Bien sûr

~1 heure plus tard~

Derek: Pourquoi y'a un putain de cheval à la place de ma voiture ?!

Derek: Et c'est quoi ces fringues ?!!!

Derek: Je sais que c'est toi Stiles répond ! Merde !

Stiles: Tant de vilains mots de la part d'un prince

Derek: Ramène moi ma voiture et mes vêtements sinon tu vas le regretter !

Stiles: La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe~

~30 minutes plus tard~

Scott: Hey Bro il paraît qu'il y a un cheval qui déambule dans la ville avec une grenouille sur le dos !

Stiles: Un crapaud

Scott: Ah bon

Scott: Tu sais où est Derek ? Faut que je lui demande quelque chose et j'arrive pas à le joindre

Stiles: Il prend l'air avec sa monture

* * *

Une review ou un petit bisou pour le crapaud ? ;3


	65. Texte 59: Terrasse

C pour toi julie-deoliveira ;3

* * *

Texte 59: Terrasse

Stiles: Il y a un sans abri qui squatte notre terrasse

Derek: Laisse tomber c'est Peter

Stiles: Ah et pourquoi ton oncle dort sur notre terrasse ?

Derek: Il décuve

Stiles: Donc tout est normal quant au fait que Peter soit sur notre terrasse à dessaoulé ?

Derek: Il était sur notre canapé avant que je le vire sur la terrasse

Stiles: Ah

Derek: Et que je l'enferme dehors

Stiles: Sur notre terrasse

Derek: Ouais

Stiles: D'accord

Stiles: Je sors ! N'oublie pas que je passe la nuit chez Scott ;)

Derek: Et moi la soirée avec ton père

Stiles: Ok ! On sortira le chien demain alors

Stiles: Passe une bonne soirée

Derek: Toi aussi

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? ;3


	66. Texte 60: Pop-corn

Que ta volonté soit faites Julie ! XD

Oh et maintenant il ne me manque plus que 16 mots pour 16 petits textes pour arriver à 100 textes ! ;3

* * *

Texte 60: Pop-corn

~Appel entrant~

Stiles: DEREK Y'A PLUS DE POP-CORN !!! C'EST TERRIBLE !!!

Derek: QUOI ?! Vraiment ?!

Stiles: Oui ! Y'a plus rien ! Plus aucune malbouffe qui file le diabète ! Je suis sûr que c'est encore un sale coup de ton dégénéré d'oncle ! Faut que tu ailles acheter ma dose de glucose tout de suite ! Sinon pas de soirée film ! On ne peut pas faire une soirée film sans popcorn ! C'est pas possible !

Derek: Je suis d'accord

Stiles: Et en plus- Attend t'es d'accord avec moi ?

Stiles: T'es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Enfin tu es plus chaud que d'habitude ? Tu sais avec le truc lupin et tout là

Derek: Non je ne suis pas malade et non je ne suis pas fiévreux

Derek: Je suis juste d'accord avec toi. Une soirée film sans popcorn ou autres cochonneries ça ne se fait pas

Stiles: Oublie la soirée film/popcorn ! Faut que j'appelle Deaton !

Stiles: Je savais qu'il fallait pas que tu manges la mère de Bambi ! Tu as eu que ce que tu méritais, ventre sur pattes !

Stiles: On va tout de suite allez chez le véto pour te faire examiner !

Derek: Mais enfin puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas malade ! Je vais bien !

Stiles: Tututut ! On va chez Deaton et on ne discute pas !

Derek: Mais enfin-

~Appel raccroché~

Derek: J'étais juste d'accord avec toi...

* * *

Une review ? *yeux chibi*


	67. Texte 61: Œuf de Pâques

Hey Julie ! Un petit œuf au chocolat ? XD

* * *

Texte 61: Œuf de Pâques

Derek: Pourquoi tu as mis de la poudre de sorbier autour des chocolats ?!

Stiles: Attention Sourwolf ! Ce ne sont pas de simples chocolats ! Ce sont des œufs de Pâques !

Derek: Ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi il y a de la poudre de sorbier autour

Stiles: Parce que ce sont MES œufs de Pâques !

Derek: Et c'est pour ça tu les as piégés ?! Pour que je n'y touche pas ?!

Stiles: Toi, ton oncle ou n'importe quel garou qui a un trou géant à la place de l'estomac ! Faut bien que je protège mes trésors en chocolats !

Derek: Tu pourrais au moins me laisser un ou deux œufs

Stiles: À la niche Médor ! Ce sont mes œufs de Pâques ! Pas touche ! Grrrr !

Derek: Tu es ridicule

Stiles: Mes précieux~ si précieux chocolats~

* * *

Review~ ? ;3


	68. Texte 62: Ennuie

Encore pour toi Julie~ ;3

* * *

Texte 62: Ennuie

Stiles: Je m'ennuie

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: On fait l'amour ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Comment ça « non » ?!

Derek: Je suis occupé et surtout je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi pour occuper ton ennui

Stiles: Maieuh !

Stiles: Tu es mon mari quand même ! Et j'ai envie de toi~

Stiles: Tu ne me désires plus ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

Derek: Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que oui je te désire plus que tout ?

Derek: Que j'ai tout le temps envie de te prendre sur n'importe quelle surface

Derek: De te faire crier mon nom encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la voix

Stiles: Waouh !

Stiles: Donc tu viens~ ?

Derek: Non je suis occupé

Derek: On se voit plus tard

Stiles: Quoi ?! Attend Derek !

Stiles: Derek ?

Stiles: Louloup ?

Stiles: Génial je m'ennuie et maintenant je suis frustré aussi -_-

* * *

Une review pour le pauvre Stiles frustré ? ;3


	69. Texte 63: Lunettes

Texte 63: Lunettes

Envoie Photo*

Stiles: Alors Sourwolf tu aimes mes lunettes ? ;)

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Et ?

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Ça me va bien non ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Mais encore ?

Derek: Oui ces lunettes te vont, tu veux que je te dises quoi d'autre ?

Stiles: Rien

~10 minutes plus tard~

Envoie d'autres photos*

Stiles: Et maintenant tu as plus de vocabulaire à me donner ?

Derek: Bordel Stiles je suis au boulot ! Ça ne va pas de m'envoyer des photos de toi nu ?!

Stiles: Voyons je ne suis pas totalement nu~

Stiles: Je porte mes lunettes ;)

Derek: Cela reste pareil !

Stiles: Et donc ? Tu aimes ?

Derek: Je te jure tu vas me tuer un jour

Stiles: Donc je présume que tu es très excité

Derek: La ferme

Derek: J'arrive

Stiles: Ok je t'attend mon grand ! *smiley bisou*

Derek: Et n'enlève pas ces lunettes

Stiles: Coquin ;3

* * *

Coquinou va XD

Review ? ;3


	70. Texte 64: Netflix

Voilà Julie-deoliveira !

* * *

Texte 64: Netflix

Stiles: Sourwolf situation d'urgence !

Derek: ?

Stiles: C'est vraiment grave !

Derek: Quoi ? Tu as plus de chocapic ?

Stiles: Plus grave !

Derek: Tu as encore pété la télé ?

Stiles: Non plus grave !

Derek: Me dit pas que tu as encore changé ma voiture en canasson ?!

Stiles: Mais non ! Arrête de penser qu'à ta Choupette ! C'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort !

Derek: Choupette ?!

Stiles: Peter

Derek: Je vais le tuer !

Stiles: Non tu le tueras plus tard ! Focus sur notre problème méga urgent !

Derek: C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

Stiles: ILS ONT ENLEVÉ DISNEY DE NETFLIX !!!! DE NETFLIX !!!!

Stiles: Tu te rends compte ! Comment je vais faire moi sans Disney ?! Et mes super héros aussi ! C'est horrible !!!!!

Stiles: Bon il y a toujours le streaming et tout ça mais ce n'est pas pareil ! T'es bien d'accord ?

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Tu es toujours là ?

~30 minutes plus tard~

Papa shérif: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à ce pauvre Derek pour qu'il se retrouve chez moi à broyer du noir ?

Stiles: Mais rien enfin ! Pourquoi on pense toujours que c'est de ma faute ?!

* * *

Perso j'suis même pas abonnée à Netflix XD

Review ? ;3


	71. Texte 65: Jalousie 2

Alala j'adore ce mot surtout quand un certain loup est jaloux~ ;)

Voilà pour toi Julie !

* * *

Texte 65: Jalousie 2

Stiles: Derek reviens !

Derek: Non

Stiles: Fais pas ton loup aigri et reviens à la maison

Derek: Non

Stiles: Allez louloup ! Il est partit, on a fini de s'amuser ensemble tu peux revenir maintenant

Derek: Non ! Je ne vais pas jouer les bouche-trous !

Stiles: Attends

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Je suis en train de t'imaginer dire le mot bouche-trou

Derek: Au revoir

Stiles: Non attends !!!

Stiles: Derek !!!

Stiles: Mais enfin être jaloux d'un chat sérieux !

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Minou ?

Derek: La ferme !

Stiles: Miaou ?

* * *

Il abuse Stiles là XD

Review ? ;3


	72. Texte 66: Malade

Ce texte m'est venue avec le commentaire de Sloe Balm pour le texte Infirmière Haha eh bah maintenant tu vois ce que ça donne ;)

* * *

Texte 66: Malade

Derek: Tu préfères une soupe sans ou avec des vermicelles ?

Stiles: Avec

Stiles : Mais t'as pas à faire ça pour moi Derek je vais bien !

Derek: Non tu ne vas pas bien le médecin t'as dit de garder le lit pendant une semaine alors tu ne bouges pas du lit !

Stiles: Mais enfin on est dimanche ! La fin de la semaine, je te rappelle et je vais beaucoup mieux !

Derek: Non c'est non ! Tu ne bouges pas et tu me laisses prendre soin de toi

Stiles: Mais je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi !

Derek: Ça suffit Stiles ! Tu suis les instructions du médecin ou je t'attache moi même au lit !

Stiles: Hmm ça pourrait être intéressant~

Derek: N'y pense même pas

Stiles: Crotte !

Stiles: En fait tout ça c'est juste à cause de la dernière fois quand je t'ai dis que tu ne prenais pas assez bien soin de moi. Alors que j'étais malade à ce moment là ! Je délirais avec la fièvre !

Derek: Tu m'as dit, je cite : « tu es une vilaine boule de poils qui m'aime pas et qui ne prend pas soin de moi »

Derek: Je t'épargne la morve et les pleurs

Stiles: Ouais et après j'ai dit qu'il fallait jeter ta brosse à dents vu que tu l'embrassais plus que moi

Stiles: C'était la fièvre !

Derek: Je ne me répèterais pas: tu gardes le lit !

Stiles: Seulement si tu viens près de moi avec une tenue de docteur sexy ;)

Derek: Tu délires encore

* * *

Review ? ;3


	73. Texte 67: Crêpes

Voilà pour ta gourmandise ma chère Julie ;)

* * *

Texte 67: Crêpes

Stiles: J'ai envie de crêpes

Stiles: Avec du chocolat

Stiles: Et de la chantilly

Derek: Le chocolat et la chantilly seront bien sur les crêpes, pas vrai ?

Stiles: Euh oui

Stiles: Mais si tu veux on pourrait s'arranger~

Derek: Pas sûr que mon neveu apprécierait que je retourne son chaud petit humain comme une crêpe

Stiles: AAAAH PETER !

Peter: Moi même !

Stiles: Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Derek ?! Où il est ?

Peter: Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sa baby sitter

Stiles: Et donc tu te permets de lire ses messages !

Peter: Oui ! Et d'ailleurs c'est très intéressant à lire

Stiles: Attend que Derek sache ça ! Tu vas voir espèce de pervers !

Peter: Dixit celui qui voulait être garni et renversé comme une crêpe

Stiles: Hey je suis pas un pervers !

Peter: Je ne te juge pas

Peter: J'aime bien de temps en temps moi aussi les bonnes crêpes bien chaudes

Stiles: MAIS ENFIN ARRÊTE AVEC CES FOUTUES CRÊPES !

Peter: Je ne peux pas, j'en ai envie moi aussi maintenant

Stiles: PERVERS !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	74. Texte 68: Tire-bouchon

Voilà quelques mots que m'a donnée Petit elfe schizophrène et qui se sont transformés en petits textes délirant ! Cela va de Tire-bouchon jusqu'à Ascenseur que vous verrez à la fin après la publication des autres mots de Petit elfe schizophrène !

J'espère que ça te plaira ;)

* * *

Texte 68: Tire-bouchon

Derek: Tu sais où est le tire-bouchon ?

Stiles: DANS TON CUL !!!!

Derek: Ok merci pour l'aide

Stiles: Derek ?

Derek: Non le pape

Stiles: Oups désolé Sourwolf c'était pas contre toi mais y'a ton imbécile d'oncle psychopathe qui arrête pas de me harceler de messages depuis tout à l'heure alors j'ai pas fait attention et j'ai cru que c'était encore lui

Derek: Hm j'irai lui dire qu'il arrête de t'embêter

Stiles: Merci mon louloup

Stiles: Oh et le tire-bouchon est dans le dernier tiroir de droite je crois

Derek: Merci

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Oui ?

Derek: J'espère que le tire-bouchon est bien dans le tiroir et non dans un endroit que je n'ai pas envie de voir

Stiles: Ah ah très drôle bien joué Monsieur cochon !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	75. Texte 69: Lingette

Texte 69: Lingette

Stiles: Dis on aurait pas des lingettes ?

Derek: Des lingettes ?

Stiles: Oui des lingettes démaquillantes

Derek: Logique

Derek: Non on en a pas et je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi tu en veux

Stiles: Merci pour ta prévoyance

Stiles: Et des gants de toilette ?

Derek: Salle de bain, sous le lavabo, dernier tiroir

Stiles: Merci

Derek: De rien et n'oublie pas de redonner son sac à main à Lydia

Stiles: Oui

Derek: Et de lui racheter du rouge à lèvres

Stiles: Pourquoi ?

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Ouais bon okay mais c'était juste pour savoir hein !

Derek: Bien sûr

Stiles: De toute façon le violet ne me va pas au teint ! Le rouge à la rigueur ?

Derek: Tu m'auras tout fait

* * *

Review ? ;3


	76. Texte 70: Aspirateur

Texte 70: Aspirateur

Derek: Tu peux me dire pourquoi l'aspirateur est bouché par un string ?

Stiles: Ah il était là

Derek: Répond à ma question

Stiles: J'ai voulu faire un peu de ménage et apparemment j'ai pas dû faire attention quand j'ai passé l'aspirateur

Derek: À qui est ce string, Stiles ?!

Stiles: À moi

Derek: À toi ?

Stiles: Ouaip il est beau hein ? En plus Lydia dit que le rouge va parfaitement avec ma peau « couleur nacré »

Derek: Faut que je le vois pour appuyer ses dires

~Le lendemain~

Lydia: Alors Stiles le coup de l'aspirateur à marcher ?

Stiles: Le coup de l'aspirateur à marcher mais moi je ne peux plus trop marcher là

Lydia: Je te l'avais dit !

Stiles: T'es un génie

Lydia: Je sais

Lydia: Si tu as besoin d'autres conseils je suis là

Stiles: T'es la meilleure

Lydia: Je sais

* * *

Review ? ;3


	77. Texte 71: Déodorant

Alors cette idée m'est venue avec l'un des textes de l'auteur Tatsu-chan que vous connaissez sûrement tous et dont le titre est « Fresh Balls Lotion »

Peut être que certains auront vite tiltés XD

Et pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore lu cet OS je leur conseil d'aller vite le lire ;3

* * *

Texte 71: Déodorant

Stiles: Hey tu savais qu'il y a des déodorants pour les boules ?

Derek: De quoi ?

Stiles: Fresh balls lotion ça s'appelle ! Un déodorant sous forme de lotion pour les boules !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Mais si les boules ! Bourses, couilles, roubignoles, testicules ! Ce que t'as entre les jambes. Tu veux un dessin ?

Derek: Je sais ce que sont des « boules » mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Stiles: Comme ça, c'est vachement intéressant ! Dingue ce que les gens inventent de nos jours

Derek: Mouais tu veux me faire passer un message c'est ça ?

Stiles: Quoi ? Non

Derek: À d'autres Stiles ! Tu penses que j'ai besoin de déodorant à cet endroit ?

Stiles: Mais non enfin ! Pourquoi tu t'énerve ?

Derek: Je ne suis pas énervé, je veux juste comprendre

Stiles: Ouais bah t'as l'air vachement énervé vu tes messages

Derek: Qui ne le serait pas quand son compagnon lui dit qu'il sent au niveau des parties intimes !

Stiles: Eh bah tu vois que t'es énervé !

Derek: Tu m'énerve ! Va te faire foutre Stiles !

Stiles: Eh bah si on peut même plus parler de sujets intéressants avec son mari. Où va le monde ?!

* * *

Review ? ;3


	78. Texte 72: Parfum

Texte 72: Parfum

Stiles: Je sens quoi ?

Derek: Comment ça ?

Stiles: Bah mon odeur, tu m'as déjà dit que je sentais bon donc je sens quoi ?

Derek: Quelque chose de sucré comme de la cannelle voir du caramel

Stiles: Ooh !

Stiles: C'est cool pas besoin d'acheter du parfum alors

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je pensais au faite que les gens et plus généralement les filles dépensaient des fortunes en maquillage et surtout en parfum pour plaire à leurs partenaires et donc je me suis dis si je devais aussi faire pareil ? Au final c'est plutôt chouette que mon mari soit un loup-garou. Tellement plus économique !

Derek: Content de savoir que je préserve ton porte monnaie

Stiles: Ouais hein ! Un autre avantage à la lycanthropie

Derek: Heureusement que tu sens bon

Stiles: Heureusement oui

Stiles: Pourquoi ? Si je n'avais pas senti bon tu n'aurais jamais été avec moi ?!

Derek: Qui sait

Stiles: Quoi ?!

* * *

Review ? ;3


	79. Texte 73: Canard

Texte 73: Canard

Derek: Reviens

Stiles: Non

Derek: Ne fais pas l'enfant Stiles

Stiles: Non !

Derek: Tu commence à m'énerver Stiles ! Tu te ramènes maintenant !

Stiles: Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Faire ça au cousin de Bernard !

Derek: Tu es ridicule

Stiles: Moi ridicule ? Alors que tu as tué ce pauvre Jean-Paul !

Derek: Parce que maintenant il a un nom ?

Stiles: Oui ! Il a un nom ! Même mort il en a un !

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Ne me parle plus !

~1 heure plus tard~

Shérif Stilinski: Tu peux me dire pourquoi mon fils te traite de tueur en série ?

Derek: J'ai cuisiné un canard qui s'appelle Jean-Paul et qui est le cousin de son canard en plastique, Bernard

Shérif Stilinski: Okay

Shérif Stilinski: Ramène le chez toi, j'en peux plus de vos conneries

Derek: Moi aussi shérif, moi aussi

Stiles: Tueur de canard !!!

* * *

Review ? ;3


	80. Texte 74: Bavoir

Bon comme vous l'aurez remarquer ou non, je mélange un peu la vie du couple, qu'ils sortent juste ensemble ou qu'ils vivent sous le même toit ou même qu'ils soient fiancés ou même déjà mariés. Je mélange le tout en fonction des textes et de mes inspirations !

Voilà c'était juste pour faire un petit topo pour être clair au cas où

Allez bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Texte 74: Bavoir

Stiles: Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as acheté ce truc

Derek: Ce truc comme tu dis est un bavoir

Stiles: Ouais un « bavoir »

Stiles: Pourquoi tu m'as acheté ça ? Tu veux me faire passer un message ? Ou tu te fout juste de ma gueule ?

Derek: Langage

Stiles: Je t'en mercredi ! Pourquoi tu m'as acheté un bavoir ?

Derek: La phrase écrite dessus ne veut pas tout dire ?

Stiles: En quoi « Je suis une catastrophe ambulante qui ne fait que des bêtises » veut dire quelque chose ?

Derek: Tu te souviens de ta dernière expérience ?

Stiles: Oui et cette fois j'ai rien cramé !

Derek: Mais tout pailleté oui

Stiles: De jolies paillettes multicolores !!!! Mais en quoi ça a avoir avec le bavoir ?

Derek: J'aurais dû prendre celui qui disait « je suis un vilain garçon qui mérite une punition »

Stiles: Ah bah là j'ai compris ! On se rejoint au lit pour ma punition ?

Derek: Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès

Stiles: ?

* * *

Review ? ;3


	81. Texte 75: Papier toilette

Texte 75: Papier toilette

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf ! Ça te dit une petite devinette ?

Derek: Pas trop

Stiles: Bien alors lis bien ça : Je suis léger, doux et indispensable pour toi mais j'essuie toujours des merdes dans la vie, qui suis-je ?

Derek: Je ne sais pas

Stiles: Oh allez fait un effort Sourwolf ! Je te donne un indice: tu en as usé ce matin avant de partir bosser

Derek: Toi

Stiles: Comment ça moi ?

Derek: Je t'ai usé au lit ce matin, tu es léger, tu as la peau douce et tu m'es indispensable. Et tu as aussi essuyé quelques merdes dans la vie

Derek: J'ai raison ?

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Je me fais comparer à du papier toilette par mon homme sérieux

Stiles: Vie de merde

* * *

Review ? ;3


	82. Texte 76: Cheerleading

Texte 76: Cheerleading

~Appel entrant de Stiles~

Derek: Allô

Stiles: ...

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: ...

Derek: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ?

Stiles: ...

Derek: Arrête de faire l'imbécile et répond moi Stiles !

Stiles: Ton oncle veux faire du cheerleading ?

Derek: Quoi ?!

Stiles: Il a un costume de cheerleader

Derek: Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus fouillé dans les affaires de Peter, tu n'as pas retenue la leçon de la dernière fois avec la boîte à traumatisme comme tu me l'a chanté ?

Stiles: Je suis traumatisé

Derek: Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même

Stiles: Tu crois qu'ils font des costumes sur mesure ?

Derek: *s'étrangle* De quoi ?!

Stiles: Je combat mon traumatisme en t'imaginant porter un costume de cheerleader, pour ma santé mentale

Derek: Mais de quoi tu-

Stiles: Laisse tomber je demanderais à Peter

~Appel raccroché~

Derek: Quoi ?! STILES !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	83. Texte 77: Ascenseur

Texte 77: Ascenseur

~Appel entrant de Stiles~

Derek: Allô

Stiles: Pourquoi tu as pris un appart dans un bâtiment sans ascenseur ?!

Derek: De-

Stiles: Je suis crevé après avoir fait vos courses de louloup affamés ! J'ai pas vos biscoteaux injecter de testostérone de loup-garou moi ! Je peux plus soulever un seul muscle, je ne sens plus mes jambes et mes bras sont plus flasques que jamais ! Aucun de mes muscles ne répond ! Je suis paralysé ! Paralysé te dis-je ! Et fatigué !

Derek: *marmonne* t'as pas perdu l'usage de ta langue

Stiles: Et tout ça pour que vous, bande de goinfre sans fond, vous mangiez tout en même pas une seule soirée ! Où vous mettez tout ces kilos de graisses hein ?! C'est pas normal ! C'est pas naturel ! M'étonne pas qu'on vous dit être des créatures surnaturelles si vous tous vous mangez le poids de deux grosses vaches ! Que dis-je d'un éléphant ! Et encore un éléphant atteint du diabète du type 2 ! D'ailleurs est-ce que les éléphants peuvent être atteints du diabète ? Ou même vous ? Vu comment vous bouffez tout et n'importe quoi ça m'étonnerait même pas !

Derek: Notre métabo-

Stiles: Ouais ouais votre métabolisme de loup qui vous permet d'avoir des muscles aussi gros que mes cuisses et une pilosité de caniche !

Derek: Cani-

Stiles: C'est de la triche ! De la triche surnaturel ! Moi on me laisse faire les courses et faire des va-et-vient dans les escaliers. Monter et descendre, remonter et re-descendre, re-remonter et re-re-descendre et encore re-re-remonter et re-re-re-descendre ! Deux étages à monter et à descendre ! De 56 marches en tout avec au moins 10 trajets à faire ! Oui oui j'ai compté ! Et là maintenant je veux mon ascenseur ! Je le veux ! J'en ai besoin pour ma santé mentale et physique ! Parce que là je suis à deux doigts de mourir Derek ! De mourir !!!!

Derek: *soupir* Si seulement

Stiles: Pardon ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Derek: On va annuler les soirées en meute

Stiles: QUOI ?! Pourquoi ?! J'adore nos soirées meute ! Avoir tout nos amis et manger de la bonne bouffe ! D'ailleurs j'aime bien faire les courses en plus, ça détend. Tu ne peux pas annuler ! Je te l'interdit !

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Ouaip

Derek: Tu es une source inépuisable de paradoxes

Stiles: Hein ?

Derek: Rien rien

Derek: Je ferais moi même les courses la prochaine fois

Stiles: Mais j'aime bien faire les courses ! Et mon ascenseur en plus ?

Derek: Là c'est moi que tu fatigues

* * *

Review ? ;3


	84. Texte 78: Crunch

Voilà un petit texte pour toi Julie-deoliveira ;)

* * *

Texte 78: Crunch

Peter: Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin avouer tes sentiments à ton crunch ?

Derek: Ce n'est pas mon crunch et on dit crush pas crunch

Peter: Tu veux le croquer donc c'est un crunch

Peter: Et tu ferais mieux de vite te dépêcher avant que quelqu'un d'autre vienne croquer un bout voir plus à ton petit humain

Derek: Ce n'est pas mon humain ! Et je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de ta part

Peter: Comme tu veux

Peter: Je vais laisser ce beau jeune homme séduire ton crunch crush !

Derek: Quoi ?

Peter: Oh tiens il lui a laissé son numéro et Stiles lui sourit comme c'est mignon~

Derek: Où il est ?

Peter: Qui ?

Derek: Fait pas le con Peter ! Où est Stiles ?!

Peter: Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton crunch ?

Derek: Arrête avec ce putain de mot ! Dis moi où est Stiles ?!

Peter: Hmm non

Derek: PETER !

Peter: Oui Derek ?

Derek: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Peter: Dit que Stiles est ton crunch et que tu veux croquer ses petites fesses

Derek: Non

Peter: Oooh le bel apollon invite le petit Stiles à aller boire un verre !

Derek: Ok !

Derek: Stiles est mon crunch et je veux croquer ses petites fesses ! Content ? Maintenant dit moi où ils sont ?!

Peter: Je ne sais pas

Derek: Tu te fout de moi ?! J'ai dis ta stupide phrase alors maintenant tu me le dis où je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents !

Peter: Tout doux le cannibale ! Réserve cette phrase à ton crunch qui doit sûrement être chez lui

Derek: Que ?

Peter: Et le bel apollon vient de mon imagination fertile

Peter: Mais je suis content que tu es enfin avoué ton amour à ton petit humain à croquer

Derek: T'es mort

Peter: Moi aussi je t'aime mon cher neveu

* * *

Review ? ;3


	85. Texte 79: Chaleur 2

J'espère que tu aimeras ce petit texte Julie-deoliveira ;)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Texte 79: Chaleur 2

~Appel entrant Stiles~

Stiles: Je viens de lire que le rut ou plutôt « période des amours » des loups varie suivant le lieu géographiques. Par exemple dans les pays chauds les loups s'accouplent dès le mois de janvier. Alors que dans les régions polaires, le rut ne commencera qu'au printemps, en mars/avril donc. En plus lorsqu'une louve est en chaleur, elle dégage des phéromones ce qui fait que le mâle Alpha, doit empêcher toutes les convoitises des autres mâles sur elle donc il y a souvent des bagarres. Alors questions: Tu dirais que t'es plus un loup des pays chaud ou froid ? Est-ce que je dégage des phéromones ? Ou même toi ? Je suis considéré comme une Alpha femelle ? Même en étant un humain ? Et enfin dernière question: quand tu t'es battu hier c'était parce que le mâle me convoitait ?

Derek: Je ne me suis pas battu hier soir et je ne répondrais pas à tes conneries

Stiles: Non c'est vrai tu as plutôt grogné sur le pauvre serveur tout en imposant ta puissance de mâle dominant mais ça revient au même, non ?

Derek: Je vais raccroché

Stiles: Ah les Alphas mâles sont plus irritables en périodes de rut donc tu es forcément un loup des pays chaud vu qu'on est au printemps

Derek:...

Stiles: Oh et autre fait intéressant ! L'accouplement dure environ une trentaine de minutes où le couple reste attaché

Stiles: On pourrait en reparler de cette histoire de noeud ?

~Appel raccroché~

Stiles: Derek ?

* * *

Il abandonne pas Stiles XD

Review ? ;3


	86. Texte 80: Muguet

Encore et toujours pour toi ma chère Julie-deoliveira~ ;)

* * *

Texte 80: Muguet

Stiles: Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi les gens s'offrent du muguet le 1er mai

Stiles: Okay c'est jolie avec ses petites clochettes blanches et ça sent bon mais c'est aussi très toxique voir mortelle !

Stiles: C'est comme le gui tiens tu t'en souviens ? Une saleté ce truc et pourtant on en suspend au dessus de nos têtes à noël !

Stiles: Alors pourquoi en offrir ? Parce que ça porte soit disant bonheur ? Parce que c'est beau ? Même mortelle ?

Stiles: Un cadeau empoisonné et magnifique

Stiles: Tu veux me faire passer un message ?

Derek: Je voulais juste te faire plaisir

Stiles: Oh

Stiles: Merci mon louloup !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	87. Texte 81: Coiffeur

Bonne lecture Julie-deoliveira !

* * *

Texte 81: Coiffeur

Stiles: Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur ?

Derek: Tu es très bien comme ça mais fait comme tu veux

Stiles: D'acc !

Stiles: Tu veux que j'en profite pour te prendre un rendez-vous chez le toiletteur ?

Derek: Très drôle

Stiles: Je sais je suis hilarant ! ;)

Derek: J'aurais plutôt dit chiant

Stiles: ;P

* * *

Je sais celle-là était facile XD

Review ? ;3


	88. Texte 82: Barbecue

Hmm ça me donne faim de grillades, Julie-deoliveira ! ;3

* * *

Texte 82: Barbecue

Peter: N'oublie pas la viande pour le barbecue !

Derek: Je sais

Peter: Et les saucisses !

Peter: Parce que la dernière fois t'avais oubliés les saucisses !

Peter: Avec les merguez

Peter: Les chipolatas

Peter: Boudin noir

Peter: Boudin blanc

Peter: Saucisses longues

Stiles: T'as acheté des saucisses ?

Derek: Fourre toi les où je pense tes PUTAIN DE SAUCISSES !

Peter: Saucisses courtes

Stiles: Ok

Derek: Non attend Stiles je voulais pas

Stiles: Attend toi à ne plus me « fourrer » avant bien longtemps !

Derek: C'est à cause de Peter !

Peter: Et des saucisses viennoise ou de sanglier ? Voir les deux

Derek: Ta gueule !

* * *

Review ? ;3


	89. Texte 83: Goodies collections

Voici une petite idée que ma donnée la lectrice qui m'a corrigée quelques uns de mes textes ! J'espère que ça te plaira ;3

* * *

Texte 83: Goodies collections

Derek: C'est pas possible tes goodies !

Stiles: Bah quoi ?

Derek: Ils encombrent tout ! C'est un vrai nid à poussière !

Stiles: Attend t'as fait le ménage ? Mes goodies vont bien ?

Derek: Met les autre part, je retourne à mon ménage

Stiles: Derek ?

Stiles: Et ma collection de Goodies Édition Spéciale de Star Wars ?!

Stiles: Répond Derek !!!! Ils vont bien ?

~Appel entrant de Stiles~

Stiles: DEREK !!!!

Derek: RRWWGAWWRRGGAWWRR !!!

?: Sérieux Derek ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Derek: Scott ?

Scott: Oui je suis avec Stiles et tu viens de le casser

Derek: Oh chewbacca marche

Scott: Qui ? Je fais quoi pour Stiles ?

Derek: Laisse le, ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à ma voiture

Scott: Vous êtes de vrais gamins

* * *

Review ? ;3


	90. Texte 84: Cheeseburger

Bon sang ce que ça me donne envie ! Des Cheeseburgers *bave*

Encore un mot qui me donne faim, Julie-deoliveira XD

* * *

Texte 84: Cheeseburger

~Conversation téléphonique~

Stiles: Vas-y inscris toi à un Fan Club de Superman pendant que tu y es ! Pour bien enfoncer le clou de ta traîtrise !

Derek: Je ne t'ai pas trahis

Stiles: QUOI ?! Bien sûr que si Monsieur Superman dopé à la Kryptonite rouge ! T'es un traître ! Un traître Derek Hale !

Derek: Arrête avec ça je n'ai rien fait !

Stiles: Si ! Ne le nie pas ! Tu me déçois Derek, me faire ça à moi ! Ton mari, l'amour de ta vie ! Ah ça c'est juste... non je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que tu as osé me faire à moi !

Derek: Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme que je sache !

Stiles: Si ! Si il y a mort d'homme ! Tout ça pour-attend ! Pourquoi on se dispute déjà ?

Derek: Je ne sais pas

Stiles: Hmm ouais passons. J'ai faim. Rapporte nous quelque chose à manger sur le chemin. Un truc rapide comme un cheeseburger tiens ça me fait penser que... tu as manger des burgers avec mon père l'autre jour !!! Si si je t'ai vu ! Ne le nie pas ! Tu sais parfaitement que mon père doit suivre un régime strict, ce n'est pas bon pour son cholestérol de manger des trucs gras ! Sérieux Derek combien de fois je te l'ai répété à toi et à mon père hein ? Combien de fois ?! Pas de cheeseburgers, pas de mal bouffes et autres nourritures grasses pour mon père ! Tu m'as trahis Derek ! Trahis !

Derek: Finalement je me souviens du sujet de notre dispute

Stiles: Tu es un traître Méchant Wolfburger ! Un traître !

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	91. Texte 85: Liberté

Libérer ! Délivrer ! Julie-deoliveira XD

* * *

Texte 85: Liberté

Stiles: LIBERTÉ !!!!!

Stiles: Libre ! Je suis libre ! Libre de tout attache ! Libre de toutes contraintes ! Libre d'aimer ! Libre de toucher ! Loin de la solitude et du tourment ! Je suis Libre ! Libre !!!!!

Derek: Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

Stiles: LIBRE !!!

Derek: Tout ça pour un plâtre qu'on t'a retiré

Stiles: Libre de faire l'amour~

Derek: Tu rentres bientôt à la maison ?

* * *

Ah bah maintenant Stiles n'en fait pas trop quand on parle de faire l'amour, hein Derek ? XD

Reviews ? ;3


	92. Texte 86: Devoir d’histoire

Pour ce texte et le suivant j'ai pris l'idée des images super drôle trouvées sur Pinterest XD

J'étais morte en voyant ça !

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Texte 86: Devoir d'histoire

Scott: Bro faut que tu m'aides pour le devoir d'histoire ! J'ai rien commencé

Stiles: Contrairement à moi qui est fini

Stiles: Sérieux Scotty t'es un cas désespérant

Scott: Aide moi s'il te plaît ! Pour le Bro code !

Stiles: Ok ok

Stiles: De toute façon j'avais commencé une autre version mais c'est que le début

Scott: Merci c'est déjà beaucoup !

Stiles: Bon tu notes ?

Scott: Balance

Stiles: Au moyen-âge, contrairement aux idées reçues, les chevaliers n'apparaissaient pas avec tout un équipement ruisselant et tout neuf comme dans les films. Il était rare qu'ils puissent se payer tout l'équipement. Certains étaient si pauvres qu'ils devaient se battre avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main comme des outils de fermier et même, fait exceptionnel, des légumes !

Scott: Euh t'es sur ?

Stiles: Mais oui Scotty fait moi confiance et continue de noter !

Scott: Okay

Stiles: Ces chevaliers lanceurs de légumes étaient braves, bien que peu décrit dans l'histoire mais il y avait tout de même une élite de Chevalier cultivateur d'ail de renom qui est entré dans la légende ! On les appelait...

Stiles: Les chevaliers Jet-d'ail !

Scott: Super début ! Merci Bro je vais essayer de continuer sur ça !

Stiles: ... faut vraiment que tu regardes Star Wars

Scott: ?

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	93. Texte 87: Protection

Texte 87: Protection

Derek: Je vais faire les courses, tu veux que je te prennes quelque chose ?

Peter: Prend des préservatifs, je sors ce soir !

Derek: Tu n'en a pas besoin

Peter: Peut être mais les gens ne savent pas que je suis un loup-garou. Donc protection oblige

Derek: Tu n'en a quand même pas besoin

Peter: Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Derek: Ton visage est une protection largement suffisante

Peter: Je suis mort de rire

Derek: Si seulement

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	94. Texte 88: Langage

Texte 88: Langage

~Conversation téléphonique~

Stiles: Et c'est pour ça que les réveils matins sont des objets inventés par des gens sadiques sans cœur voir carrément par le diable en personne ! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Harris soit un démon ! D'ailleurs est-ce que ça existe des démons ? Derek ?

Derek: Hmm ?

Stiles: Tu m'écoute ou pas ? Sérieux Derek suis un peu ! Bon si c'est comme ça je vais aller pisser

Derek: Stiles !

Stiles: Quoi ? Tu m'écoutes enfin ?

Derek: Ton langage

Stiles: Oh pardonnez moi très chère ! Je dois m'absenter car je vais tendre la main à un ami que j'espère vous présentez plus tard dans la soirée

Derek: Tu-

Stiles: Ça te va comme langage ? Je peux aller faire pleurer la girafe maintenant ?

* * *

Haha j'adore cette expression à la fin « faire pleurer la girafe » Je l'a connaissais pas avant la série Brooklyn nine-nine que j'adore XD

Reviews ? ;3


	95. Texte 89: Gaufres

Tu veux me faire grossir avec toute cette bouffe Julie, c ça ? XD

* * *

Texte 89: Gaufres

Stiles: Prend de la farine, des œufs et du sucre s'il te plaît

Stiles: Oh et du lait, il y en a plus

Derek: Pourquoi faire ?

Stiles: Pour faire des gaufres !

Derek: Ah oui ?

Derek: Ce n'est pas plutôt pour faire une bataille de nourriture ?

Stiles: Roooh mais c'est arrivé qu'une fois !

Derek: Une fois ?!

Stiles: Bon ok deux

Derek: Deux ?!

Stiles: Douzaine de fois ?

Stiles: Mais c'est pas de ma faute si la meute aime se jeter des choses sur la tronche ! Une caractéristique de loup sûrement ? Enfin du moment que c'est pas autres choses... En plus c'est jamais moi qui commence !

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Bon ok une fois

Derek: Une fois ?!

Stiles: Ou deux fois MAIS on range toujours après !

Derek: Tu as oublié le plafond la dernière fois

Stiles: Ah ouais le beurre

Stiles: Je savais pas que ça collait autant

Stiles: Enfin mélanger à des trucs ça marche apparemment

Stiles: Y'a encore l'odeur du beurre sur tes cheveux ?

Derek: Ça ne s'est pas arranger avec ton shampooing beurre de karité

Stiles: Il sent bon pourtant

Stiles: Et donc mes gaufres ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Maieuh !

Stiles: Oh c'est bon laisse tomber les autres arrivent avec les ingrédients pour les gaufres ! On va se régaler !

Derek: PAS DE LANCER DE NOURRITURE !!!!

Stiles: Je te mets des gaufres de côté ?

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	96. Texte 90: Règle 2

Texte 90: Règle 2

Papa Shérif: Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai reçu un message de ton professeur de physique disant que tu t'étais encore fait virer de cours ?

Stiles: Oh c'est simple ça ! Alors voilà tout commence avec une règle

Papa Shérif: Je crains le pire

Stiles: Harris le sadique

Papa Shérif: STILES !

Stiles: Le professeur m'a pointé avec sa règle puis il m'a dit : « il y a un idiot au bout de ma règle »

Papa Shérif: Et ?

Stiles: Je lui est juste demander « quel bout ? »

Papa Shérif: Je ne sais pas si je dois te punir ou te féliciter pour ça mon fils

* * *

Moi je le félicite XD

Reviews ? ;3


	97. Texte 91: Rendez-vous

Texte 91: Rendez-vous

Stiles: Salut ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Derek: J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi et qui a une grande place dans ma vie

Stiles: Aaaaw~ *coeur*

Derek: J'arrive chez toi vers 20h

Stiles: Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus formidable de l'univers !

Derek: Merci mais ton père finit bien à 19h30 ?

Stiles: Oui

Derek: Okay je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour notre rendez-vous

Stiles: Attend... rendez-vous... avec mon père ?

Derek: Oui, il est celui qui me comprend le plus au monde

Stiles: Pourquoi ?!

Derek: Parce qu'on te fréquentes tout les deux

* * *

C rude ça XD

Reviews ? ;3


	98. Texte 92: Vaisselle

Texte 92: Vaisselle

Stiles: Je peux mettre le liquide vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle ? Il n'y a plus de pastilles

Derek: Non ne fais surtout pas ça !

~10 minutes plus tard~

Derek: Tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles: Ça mousse

Stiles: C'est quoi le numéro du plombier déjà ?

Derek: NE. TOUCHE. PLUS. À. RIEN !

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	99. Texte 93: Qualités

Texte 93: Qualités

Scott: Elle est tellement belle et génial alors que moi à côté je vaux rien

Stiles: Mais non Scotty ! T'as pleins de qualités !

Scott: Ah oui ?

Stiles: Tu es beau, drôle, attachant, intelligent et débrouillard !

Scott: Merci Bro, ça me touche

Stiles: De rien j'ai aussi beaucoup de qualités

Scott: Ah ?

Stiles: Je suis un formidable menteur ;3

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	100. Texte 94: Envoie-moi

Et voilà encore quelques petits trucs piochés sur le net et qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire ;)

* * *

Texte 94: Envoie-moi

Scott: Mon amour

Scott: Si tu souris, envoie-moi ton sourire

Scott: Si tu dors, envoie-moi tes rêves

Scott: Si tu pleures, envoie-moi tes larmes

Scott: Je t'aime

Stiles: Moi aussi Scotty mais là je suis au toilette, qu'est-ce que je dois t'envoyer ?

Scott: STILES ?!

Stiles: Lui même et belle déclaration mon pote ! J'en ai la larme à l'œil mais surtout ne va rien dire à Derek sinon il te tuera et Kira aussi sûrement

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	101. Texte 95: Le titre

Texte 95: Le titre

Scott: Hey Bro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

Stiles: Je regarde un film avec Derek

Scott: C'est quoi ?

Stiles: C'est sur un mec dont la femme a été tué par un serial killer. Quelques année plus tard son fils handicapé moteur est kidnappé et le père doit partir à des milliers de kilomètres pour le retrouver avec pour seul aide, une femme déficiente mentale

Scott: Ça a l'air bien, c'est quoi le titre ?

Stiles: Le monde de Nemo

Scott: …

Scott: Tu regardes Nemo avec Derek ?

* * *

Sérieux c que ça qu'il retient ? XD

Reviews ? ;3


	102. Texte 96: Big Mac

Et encore de la mal bouffe, Julie-deoliveira ! Sérieux je pense que tu veux que mon cholestérol grimpe en flèche XD

* * *

Texte 96: Big Mac

Scott: T'as vraiment fait fort hier soir, mon vieux

Stiles: Mais nooooon... j'étais pas si bourré que ça ?

Scott: Mec t'es sorti dehors avec un Big Mac, et tu l'as jetée dans les égouts en criant: « Bon appétit les Tortues Ninja ! »

Stiles: Quoi ? Sérieux ?

Scott: Ouais

Stiles: Ah ouais je devais être vachement bourré pour donner un Big Mac au lieu d'une pizza aux Tortues Ninja ! Alors que tout le monde sait que Michelangelo adore la pizza !

Scott: ...

* * *

Mais oui tout le monde sait l'amour des tortues ninjas pour la pizza ! Roooh voyons Stiles XD

Review ? ;3


	103. Texte 97: McFlurry

Du McDo en veux-tu en voilà, Julie-deoliveira ! XD

* * *

Texte 97: McFlurry

Derek: Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles: Je suis couché dans mon lit

Derek: Juste couché dans ton lit ? Rien d'autre ?

Stiles: Je mange de la glace, un McFlurry plus exactement

Derek: Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais à côté de toi ?

Stiles: Je mangerais toujours mon McFlurry

Derek: Mais si il n'y en avait pas ?

Stiles: Alors je sortirais du lit et j'irais en chercher

~5 minutes plus tard~

Derek: Tu préfère manger ton McFlurry en pot ou sur moi ?

Stiles: Achètes en plusieurs pots et on verra~

* * *

Coquin le Derek~

Review ? ;)


	104. Texte 98: Frottis

Et un nouveau petit mot de Petit elfe schizophrène !

* * *

Texte 98: Frottis

Derek: Salut

Stiles: Salut

Derek: Ça va ?

Stiles: Ça va ?

Derek: Tu fais quoi ?

Stiles: Tu fais quoi ?

Derek: Arrête de recopier ce que je dis

Stiles: Arrête de recopier ce que je dis

Derek: J'ai fais un frottis après notre premier rapport sexuel

Stiles: J'ai fais un frottis après notre premier rapport sexuel

Stiles: HEIN ?!!!!

Derek: Bon maintenant que ton jeu est fini, tu veux aller manger quelque part tout à l'heure ou je dois aussi parlé d'examen de la prostate ?

Stiles: ...

* * *

Petite prévention sérieuse pour Mesdames !

Dans ce texte je parle du frottis cervico-vaginal dans le col de l'utérus, situé entre le vagin et l'utérus et qui peut être le siège d'infections à papillomavirus (ou virus du papillome humain, VPH), des virus qui se transmettent par voie sexuelle et qui peuvent faire évoluer les cellules atteintes en cellules cancéreuses. Le cancer du col de l'utérus est une maladie silencieuse, dont les symptômes sont longtemps imperceptibles. C'est la deuxième cause de cancer chez la femme dans le monde, et son dépistage est de ce fait très important. Selon l'Institut National du Cancer, en France, il est recommandé d'avoir recours à un frottis tous les trois ans, entre 25 et 65 ans, voir même dès les premiers rapports sexuels !

Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut bien prendre soin de votre santé les filles, un petit dépistage ne fait pas de mal et vous prévient en cas de maladie.

Alors surtout protégez-vous !

Autre petite note: Bien sûr Derek n'est pas une femme et, en plus, n'a pas encore la cinquantaine donc l'examen de la prostate n'est pas d'actualité pour lui XD

Une petite review ? ;3


	105. Texte 99: Chocolat liégeois

Et voilà l'avant dernier mot avant la fin ! Donc je ne sais pas si je vais mettre le dernier texte aujourd'hui Hmm à vous de me le dire XD

Sinon place aux mots de Julie-deoliveira !

* * *

Texte 99: Chocolat liégeois

Stiles: T'ES PRIVÉ DE BISOUS, DE CÂLINS, DE FELLATION, DE MISSIONNAIRE, DE LEVRETTE BREF ! DE SEXE ET DE MON CORPS !

Derek: Mais pourquoi ?!

Stiles: T'AS MANGÉ LE DERNIER CHOCOLAT LIÉGEOIS !!!

Stiles: C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !

* * *

Dure pour ce pauvre Derek XD Mais le chocolat c sacré !

Review ? ;3


	106. Texte 100: Beignet ou quand il comprend

Et voilà mes cher(e)s ami(e)s ! C'est la fin de ce deuxième recueil qui sera aussi le dernier.

Donc je tiens à dire un Grand merci à: julie-deoliveira, Sloe Balm, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Neliia, Ryopini et Petit elfe schizophrène pour leurs nombreuses reviews !

Merci d'avoir toujours été présentes !

Et aux autres lectrices qui m'ont aussi laissés des commentaires enjoués : monica59, caloug13 (merci tout particulièrement), Eirlyssa, amegonys, Lylypuce55 et guest.

Merci aussi aux followers et à ceux qui ont mis ce recueil en favoris !

Enfin: UN GRAND MERCI À MES AMIES SOSO LE CROCO ET MANOLO LA SUBLIME !!!!

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un dernier mot de Julie-deoliveira ! ;)

* * *

Texte 100: Beignet ou quand il comprend enfin !

Stiles: J'aimerais bien être une pâtisserie

Derek: ...

Stiles: Pourquoi pas un beignet ?

Derek: Si tu veux

Stiles: Hmm un beignet au chocolat ! Ou à la framboise ?

Derek: Ouais

Stiles: Ou non mieux ! Un beignet fourré à la Sourwolf~

Derek: ... Tu me dis ça parce que tu veux que j'aille à la boulangerie ou tu veux qu'on aille plutôt au lit ?

Stiles: ...

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: C'est pas vrai

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: ALLÉLUIA !!! Il a enfin compris ! Derek a enfin compris un de mes sous-entendus !!! Vite ! Faut que j'aille le dire aux autres !

Derek: Attend !

Derek: Et pour le beignet fourré alors ?

~10 minutes plus tard~

Peter: Je suis si fière de toi mon neveu !

Derek: ?

Peter: Tu as enfin compris une allusion sexuelle ! Ça me rend si fière :')

Derek: ... je vais le tuer

Stiles: C'est un miracle !!!!

* * *

Une petite review pour la fin ? ;3


	107. Bonus texte : Baie vitrée

Coucou les gens ! Voilà trois petits textes bonus pour vous

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances tout le monde ;3

* * *

Bonus texte : Baie vitrée

Stiles: J'en reviens pas !

Derek: ...

Stiles: Faire ça à ton petit ami !

Derek: ...

Stiles: Ton âme sœur !

Derek: ...

Stiles: Ton seul véritable amour !!!

Derek: ...

Stiles: Me faire ça à moi !!!!!

Derek: Je n'ai pas fait exprès

Stiles: QUOI ?! C'est tout ce que tu me sors comme excuse ?! Alors que je me suis pris une putain de porte !!!!

Derek: Une baie vitrée pour être exact

Stiles: Une baie vitrée...

Stiles: Et il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de me tenir cette putain de BAIE VITRÉE alors que je portais ma glace ET mon Ice Tea ?! MON ICE TEA DEREK !!!!!

Derek: Je t'en rachèterais un autre

Stiles: ...

Stiles: T'as intérêt

Stiles: Mais la vengeance se boit froide mon loup !

Derek: Pour être exact elle se mange froide

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Derek: Oui ?

Stiles: La ferme

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	108. Bonus texte : Livraison

Bonus texte : Livraison

Stiles: Sourwolf~

Stiles: Attends toi à recevoir ta livraison dans pas longtemps~

Derek: J'ai rien commandé

Stiles: Ah mais si ! Un beau colis tout bien emballé et livré à domicile ! Une livraison express en plus !

Derek: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore commandé Stiles ?

Stiles: Un indice ? Il est mignon

Derek: ...

Stiles: Toujours pas ? Deuxième indice: très malin

Derek: ...

Stiles: Non ? Ok donc : aime être câliné

Derek: ... t'as encore adopter un chat ?!

Stiles: ... ouais Sourwolf tout à fait ça...

* * *

En faites Derek, je crois que Stiles parlait de lui même XD

Reviews ? ;3


	109. Bonus texte : Croquette

Bonus texte : Croquette

~Appel téléphonique~

Derek: Tu n'as tout de même pas oser ?

Stiles: De quoi ?

Derek: Ne joue pas aux imbéciles Stiles ! Pourquoi il y a ce truc dans ma cuisine ?!

Stiles: ?

Derek: Des croquettes ! Je te parles de ces foutues croquette POUR CHIEN !!!!

Derek: Tes blagues sur les loups et les chiens ça va 5 minutes mais là tu abuses vraiment de ma patience !!!

Stiles: Mais-

Derek: Pas UN mot ! Tu vires ces choses ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Stiles: Enfin je-

Derek: EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?!!!

Stiles: Oui...

Derek: Hm *raccroche*

Stiles: *soupir* je ne ferais plus de courses pour toi stupide McCall !

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


End file.
